The Happiest Part of Life
by EmoScreamer
Summary: Clary and Jace have been together for the past 4 years and they are getting married in a month, they're excited about finally getting married. Watch as they deal with their problems and see how love can conquer anything. A bit OOC. Slight Simon/Isabelle.
1. Chapter 1

"Jace, do I look fat in this dress?" I asked him while he ran his eyes over my body in the somewhat tight blue dress I was wearing for Isabelle and Simon's wedding, I was the maid of honor.

"You look sexy," Jace said huskily. I knew he wanted to fuck me right now. I winked at him and walked out of his room. I almost tripped on the four inch silver heels I was wearing sans Isabelle. She was two months pregnant with Simon's baby, so she had given up on high heels.

She had been really emotional the past few days, which just proved my point that she would be the bitchiest pregnant woman in the world, Isabelle was an emotional pregnant woman, she cried all the time.

Jace still thought that he would be a terrible father, but I knew he would love having a little baby boy or girl; which is why he agreed to start trying after we got married in a month.

Jace followed me out to my car and I shoved my regular shoes in the backseat and threw my keys to Jace, who caught them like usual. He got into the front seat of my car and I got into the passenger's seat.

We had gotten used to fighting demon's side by side and he was my best friend, other than Simon of course. Alec and Magnus still had a strong relationship.

When I reached Isabelle's room she stood up and hugged me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing her tears.

"I feel sick and I have morning sickness! Can't the baby give me a break!" she yelled sighing.

"The baby is just excited ok, calm down and he'll be happy, okay?" I patted her belly softly.

"You either have magic hands or the baby just likes you, because I feel a lot better now." She said hugging me more. Isabelle noticed the sliver of my tattoo from the side opening of the dress. Jace would have a fun time searching my body for my butterfly tattoo.

"I love you Izzy," I said smiling at her. She fixed her veil and kissed my cheek. I gave her the bouquet and she walked out with a very excited little boy holding the train of her dress. Which reminds me, Maryse and Robert had another son a while back and he was about 13 months old now.

I walked behind her and Jace put his arm through mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Simon looked exceptionally handsome in his suit, he looked happy.

Jace was staring at me the whole time. I started to blush at his loving gaze. I started to chew on my lip.

Simon kissed Isabelle sweetly and pulled her closer to him while everyone cheered. Simon's hand was resting on her belly and I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted to be able to feel the love that having a baby brings. I just wanted to leave. I walked out of the room and started to walk home, I just wanted to forget everything about today.

I remember when I got pregnant when I was 16, I didn't tell Jace and I ended up miscarrying at 12 weeks, I even had to have a D and C and Jace never knew, I probably should have told him.

It took an hour and a half but I finally got back to the institute and I went straight to Jace's room and cried until I felt better. Then I fell asleep in the tight blue dress and forgot about the whole night.

When I woke up Jace was sitting next to me, and he looked a bit angry. When he noticed I woke up he gave me a scowl.

"Where the hell did you go yesterday?" He asked angrily.

"I walked here, I didn't want to be around Isabelle and Simon, ok!" I yelled in exasperation.

"Isabelle was so upset that you left, she thinks you're angry at her." Jace said gently.

"I'm not angry at her, I'm angry that we can't have what she and Simon can have," I said quietly.

"You mean marriage, we're getting married next month Clary, if you don't want to wait we can—"I cut Jace off.

"Not the marriage…the baby Jace, the baby," I said starting to cry again.

"You want a baby? Clary, we've already discussed this," Jace said giving me an annoyed look.

"I miscarried your baby when I was 16 Jace," I screamed burying my head in my pillow.

Jace was extremely silent and I started to sob. He finally took me into his arms and started to soothe me by rubbing my red curls.

"Why didn't you tell me four years ago?" Jace said trying to control his voice; I knew he was angry at me.

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed, I was 16 Jace and neither one of us were ready for a baby," I pointed out pulling him closer to me. It was only then that I realized Jace had stripped me out of the blue dress and I was almost naked except for my thong and strapless bra.

Alec chose the perfect time to walk in, and the moment he did he started to back out and whistle sheepishly. I started to laugh and after Jace took one look at my red cheeks he started to laugh too. I kissed him slowly and he smiled at me.

"I wish you would have told me you lost a baby, I would have helped you feel better, I know that I was probably in Idris then, but you still could have told me," He said looking at me hurtfully.

"Do you want to try for a baby," I burst out starting to bite on my lower lip. He looked at me for a while and nodded.

"I want to be with you the whole time if you get pregnant okay? Promise me," He asked kissing my forehead.

"I promise Jace, really," I said smiling up at him and kissing him hard. He kissed me and started to squeeze my breasts.

"Do you really want to get married?" I asked making him look up at me. He kissed me hard, that answers that question.

He unlatched my bra and tore off my panties. He started to rub my clit, I moaned loudly and bucked into his hand.

Jace started to suck on my nipple and I bit my lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

He put two fingers into me and started to rub my clit with his thumb. He started to suck on my neck and I knew that I would have a hickey in the morning.

Jace started to suck on my clit and I couldn't hold back my slight scream. He bit down on my clit slightly and I clutched his hair.

"I love you Clary," He said kissing me hard on the mouth, I could taste myself on him. He just kissed me harder.

"I love you too," I said giggling, while he kissed down my body. He kissed my shoulders and my breasts and put his arms around me.

"I need you." I whispered panting. Jace quickly responded and I started to unbutton his shirt. His pants and boxers came off quickly after that.

He kissed me and thrust into me. I moaned and put my arms around Jace's neck.

Jace pounded into me and I buried my face in his neck. He started to suck on my breast again and I kept my arms around his neck. He made me feel so good.

We were fucking like bunnies now days.

He continued to thrust into me until I came, he kept pounding into me and came in me. He pulled out of me and lay down next to me. He pulled the blankets over me. I nuzzled close to his body and he put his arm around my waist.

I fell asleep nestled in his arms.

When I woke up Jace was still sleeping and Maryse walked into the room. I was so grateful that Jace covered use before we fell asleep.

"So this is what you were doing after Isabelle's wedding," She said shaking her head. "No wonder we couldn't find you two, you were closed up in here with no clothes on."

"I cannot think of anything to respond to that," I said blushing, my face probably matched my hair by now. Maryse left and Jace decided to wake up. He opened his eyes and pulled me down again, then he fell asleep on my boobs.

I sighed and started to giggle, he was making cute snoring sounds. I finally realized that his hands were making their way to my pussy. I hit his head and he smiled and started to laugh silently.

"You couldn't let me just have my way with you?" He asked looking at me. His hair was sticking up and I started to laugh really loudly. Jace just raised an eyebrow and sat up. You could easily tell that he was horny.

I got up and went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and went to the closet. I grabbed a studded mini skirt and a light green shirt and pulled them on. I looked in the mirror and realized that I looked weird and Irish and decided to wear a purple shirt instead. I looked in the mirror again and declared that I looked sexy. I pulled on knee length black boots and walked back to the bedroom. Jace was just sitting in bed, when he saw me his jaw dropped and he just stared at me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked looking up and down my body.

"I'm making Isabelle proud," I said smiling at him. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. Maryse was playing with Conner and he was squealing and walking around. I sat down next to them and he crawled into my lap. He was so adorable, he reminded me of Max.

He started rooting when I lifted him up and I gave him back to Maryse, I was blushing like crazy. I got up and went to the kitchen when Jace snuck up behind me and put his arms around my waist from behind. I screamed and turned around. A look of relief flooded my face when I realized it was him.

"Hi," He said looking at me cutely. I smiled at him.

"Hi," I said back. He kissed my forehead and lifted me onto the counter. Jace started to kiss me and we were making out when Alec and Magnus walked in.

Alec wolf whistled and Magnus and he burst into laughter. My eyes widened and I blushed again.

"What's wrong with you two," Jace said laughing with them. I slammed my palm onto his head and he started to rub his head. "Ow," he murmured still rubbing his head.

Maryse walked in and grabbed one of Conner's bottles and stuck it in the bottle warmer. Conner was chewing on his hands and he started to laugh when he saw Alec. Alec grabbed him and held him upside down playfully. Conner started laughing even more.

"Hey Conner," He said waving him around. Conner started to hiccup.

I started to think about the baby again and I buried my face in Jace's chest, he knew that I was thinking about it and he put his arms around me. Alec and Magnus were giving him a weird look and when I got out of Jace's arms I was wiping away my tears.

"You okay," Jace asked silently, I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Maryse grabbed the bottle and left with Conner.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked after she left.

"Nothing Alec," I said leaving the room. Jace held my arm and pulled me back.

"We can tell Alec, ok." He said reassuringly.

"Fine, I guess so. Alec, I miscarried when I was 16," I said taking a deep breath. He stared at me.

"When you were 16, really?" Alec asked looking at me. I nodded and Jace put his arms around my waist.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Magnus asked putting his hand on his hip.

"I don't know, maybe because I didn't want my mom to think I was a slut!" I said giving him a glare.

"It was just a question, jeez." He said rolling his eyes. I walked up to him and smacked him on the head.

"Idiot," I muttered walking out. I grabbed my car keys and decided that it was time to visit Mom and Luke. Jace followed me and grabbed my keys from me before telling me to sit in the passenger's seat.

I sighed but did it anyways; he smiled at me and started the car. He drove to Luke's apartment. They still owned the book store.

When we got there Jace put the keys in his pocket and turned to me.

"Clary, you need to tell your mom that you got pregnant when you were 16," He said looking at me seriously. I bit my lip and took a deep breath before nodding and getting out of the car. When I walked into the apartment the last thing I expected to see was my mom and Luke making out on the couch.

I cleared my throat and tried not to burst out laughing. They both looked up at me sheepishly and my mom actually bit her lip.

"Nice job mom, you got a sex life," I said starting to laugh. She was blushing so much she looked like a tomato with her red hair and face.

"Clary, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want my only daughter with me, but really." Mom asked when Jace walked into the room.

"Hi Jace," Luke said getting off of the couch and standing. It was only then that I realized that they were just about to get their freak on.

"Maybe we should come back later when you're fully clothed," I said giggling. I always expected my mom would say that to me, not the other way around.

"No, we can still talk." Mom argued getting up too.

"I think it's a talk that just me and mom should have," I said pushing Jace towards Luke and dragging my mom to the guest room.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked concerned.

"I got pregnant when I was 16 and I think I'm pregnant now but I don't know how to tell Jace because he really doesn't want kids for a really long time, and I'm scared because I think I'm going to miscarry again," I said finally stopping for a breath in the end.

"Wait just a minute, did you just say you were pregnant when you were 16! Clary, how many times did I tell you that birth control is important!" Mom yelled at me.

"I'm 20 now mom, I don't think I need that talk anymore, and who are you to judge, you had me when you were 18, and you fucked Valentine for god's sake." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I guess you're right, but why do you think that you're pregnant now?" She asked me while I sat down on the bed.

"Morning sickness, cramps, and a lot of nausea," I said sighing, I really hoped that I was pregnant but at the same time I knew that Jace wasn't ready for a baby, and definitely not right now. He didn't want kids...ever.

"Oh sweetheart, how are you gonna tell Jace, I know that he doesn't want to be a father because of Valentine," She said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe I should go back to the institute with you, it might be easier for me to be there." She said looking at me.

"Mom, I don't think it would make it any easier having you there, and not just because I'll be thinking that you're gonna walk in on Jace and I while we have sex," I said laughing.

"Well I tried," She declared taking my hand and dragging me out of the room. Jace and Luke were talking about something or the other when we went back to the living room. I took Jace's hand and we left after saying goodbye.

"So what did you and your mom talk about?" He asked innocently.

"Stuff, I told her about how I got pregnant when I was 16 and then we talked about our periods and how we get cramps," I lied. Jace didn't ask any more questions though, so I was relieved. I knew that he could tell I was lying.

"So what did you and Luke talk about?" I asked looking at him while he drove.

"Mostly about sex positions, and you," he said shrugging, I blushed when I realized they were both thinking about sex positions for me and my mom. I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked smiling at me. I shrugged and unconsciously put my hand on my stomach. Jace looked at me a little weirdly and I moved my hand away from it.

"What was that," He asked suddenly.

"What was what?" I said innocently. I bit on my lip.

"Why did you put your hand on your stomach?" He asked turning to me.

"I have cramps Jace," I said rolling my eyes, it wasn't a complete lie, I _did_ have cramps. He looked at me for a while before watching the road again.

I put my hand on my stomach again and made sure Jace couldn't see it, I needed to take a test soon, or I would just get my hopes up and end up not being pregnant.

When we got to the institute Jace parked my car and went straight up to our room. He lifted me up bridal style and kissed me after he locked the door.

"Jace, no," I said after he tried to get my shirt off. I did not want to have sex right now.

"Why not?" He asked trying to take my top off again, I pushed his hands away.

"Because I feel sick, and I don't really feel like having sex right now, ok!" I said getting up and going downstairs. Jace looked frustrated.

I grabbed my car keys and went to the closest drug store, I guess now was the best time to go buy a test. I bought one quickly and went back to the institute. I ran to the bathroom and peed on the freaking test.

I had to wait three minutes until the results came up. I heard Jace pounding on the door and I told him to fuck off and leave me alone. I looked at the test and saw a tiny little plus sign. I sat down on the floor and hid the test.

When I walked out I had fresh tear stains on my cheeks and Jace looked at me worriedly.

"Where did you go?" He asked looking straight at me.

"Nowhere Jace," I said wiping away my tears. I tried to get past him to go downstairs but he held me back. I pulled my arm away from him and he sighed and let go.

I went downstairs and saw Maryse and Conner playing on the floor. My hand instinctively went to my belly. I couldn't believe that there was actually a baby in there after all this time.

At first I wanted to call my mom and tell her, but then Jace would probably figure it out from Luke. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a ginger ale. I sat on the couch in the living room and Maryse saw me.

"Clary, what's wrong?" She asked me picking up Conner and putting him in his play pen. She had become like my second mother over the past few years, even though she hated me at first.

"Nothing, Jace is mad at me because I won't tell him something." I said pulling my knees close to my face.

"Clary, what are you hiding from him, I know for a fact that you tell him everything." She said sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered so only she could hear. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Really? Why haven't you told Jace yet?" She asked concerned. I shrugged and Jace walked into the room.

"Jace, shoo," Maryse said telling him to go away. He sighed but stayed in the same place.

"Clary is my fiancé and I want to talk to her," He said crossing his arms.

"Stop being a baby Jace," She retorted rolling her eyes. I started to laugh silently. Maryse could be so immature sometimes.

"No," Jace said huffing. I started to all out laugh and I couldn't stop laughing at Jace's cute face. He looked at me like I was crazy and I guess my laughs caught onto him because he started to laugh too.

I loved him so much, and I shouldn't be scared to tell him that I was pregnant. Sure he would be a bit upset but I doubt that he would call off the wedding or not want to marry me. He loved me enough that he wouldn't leave me with his baby.

I knew why Jace didn't want to have a baby. He was scared he would be a terrible father because of what Valentine did to him. He didn't want to ruin our child's life. I knew he wouldn't ruin anyone's life.

"Maryse, I want to talk to Jace alone," I said confidently.

"Ok, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen." She said grabbing Conner and leaving.

"Clary," Jace said kissing me. "Tell me what you're hiding from me because I know you're hiding something," He said looking at me straight in the eye.

"Jace….I'm pregnant," I said biting my lip. He raised an eyebrow and started to laugh a little.

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically. He didn't believe me. "Really, what are you hiding from me," He said grabbing my hand. I took his hand and put it on my belly.

"Jace, I'm really pregnant," I said looking at him. He looked shocked to say the least.

"No, you can't be," He said putting his face into his hands, he looked so weak at that moment.

I got up and tried to leave but he grabbed my hand again.

"Tell me that you're lying," He said looking me straight in the eye.

"I can't, I took a test, and it was positive," I said shakily.

"It was a false positive then," He said shaking his head, he was just going to keep denying it.

"Whatever Jace, if you can't even deal with the fact that I'm pregnant with your child then we both need some time alone," I said starting to cry. I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't want him to hate our child.

"No, Clary, don't leave." He said. He sounded like a little kid right now, he didn't sound like a twenty two year old. I sat down on his lap and he played with my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked, ok," He said kissing my forehead.

"Can you deal with me being pregnant?" I said looking down at him.

"I can most definitely deal with it, I bet our baby will be adorable, as long as we have a boy first, I'm ok with it." He said shrugging.

"I can't decide the gender Jace," I said hitting his head. He just laughed.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked looking at him seriously.

"No, I'm not mad, maybe a little scared, but not mad." He said taking a deep breath.

"You're not scared of a higher demon, but you're scared of taking care of a baby?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes…at least when I kill a demon I don't screw up, I could screw up with a baby," He said quietly.

"You won't screw up with anything. I know you won't." I said smiling at him again. He was so sweet sometimes.

"So…do you still want to get married?" Jace asked putting his arm around my waist. I nodded and leaned against his chest. I felt happy as I dozed off on his chest to his beating heart.

**So, do you like it, or do you think it's moving too fast. That's always one of my problems when I write my fanfictions. I would love to hear some feedback on the story and if you have any tips for me, please PM me. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Later**

When I woke up Jace was snuggled close to me and he was sleeping with his arms around me. I tried to loosen his arms so my aching bladder could relieve itself but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Jace, move," I said pushing him and kicking him to try and get out of his clutches. He just pulled me closer to him. I cried out in false pain and he looked at me with a start. I smiled at him and pulled away from him.

I relieved my bladder and Jace rolled his eyes at me. I was about to brush my teeth and I threw up. Jace held my hair back and I cried for about three minutes after I threw up. I hated being pregnant right about now.

I was going dress shopping with Isabelle today, Simon and she came back from their honeymoon a bit early. Isabelle hated being sick during her honeymoon and decided that they could have a short honeymoon after their baby was born. I still had to tell Isabelle that I was pregnant too.

"Jace, I have a doctor's appointment today," I said looking at him. He smiled at me.

"Good, I want to see my baby," He said kissing me. He was a lot more comfortable about being a dad now.

"I love you," I said sighing. Isabelle rushed downstairs and dragged me out the door.

"Ah! Izzy, where did you come from, and why couldn't you let me say bye to Jace," I said pouting. She rolled her eyes at me and Jace walked outside before kissing me goodbye.

Simon did the same and laughed at Isabelle's craziness. Jace and Simon were in a heated conversation about women and Isabelle and I got in the car. I guess it was time that I told her.

"Isabelle…"I trailed on. She looked at me.

"Yeah? What's up Clary," She said starting the car and starting to drive to the best wedding dress store in New York.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out without thinking. She braked the car for a second in shock and the person behind her honked. She started to move the car again.

"What?" She asked silently.

"I'm having Jace's baby," I said slowly, she looked at me calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked hurtfully.

"I only found out the day after your wedding Izzy. I didn't want to ruin your honeymoon by calling you and telling you that I'm pregnant." I said looking at her.

"How far along are you?" She asked stroking her little bump.

"I don't know," I said lifting my shirt, I had a little bump though and it was cute. We finally got to the store and walked in. We both started to look through dresses.

My red hair was excessively curly today and it kept flying into my face. The one I liked the most was strapless and it had black accents, it was embroidered on the chest and it had a matching purse, and the veil was a crown. (Picture is on profile)

When we finally went out to eat it was three hours later and the baby and I were starving. We went to a good Italian restaurant near the institute and I was happy and full when we got back. Isabelle and I talked about babies for a while and then I went to Jace's room. He was on the bed and he was sleeping like a baby.

I sat down next to him and pushed his hair off his face. He smiled while his eyes were closed and I giggled. Jace kissed my wrist and opened his eyes.

"Well hello sexy Clary," Jace said pulling me down for a kiss. I kissed him sweetly and he got up.

"So what did you and Isabelle decide on?" Jace asked looking at me intently.

"Oh no, you're not getting any details on the dress." I said rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes back and kissed me again.

"So how are you two," Jace said putting his hand on my belly.

"I didn't have much morning sickness this morning, and for that I am grateful." I said smiling at him. He was more excited about the baby now, and less nervous.

"I want to see our baby," Jace said pulling me into his grasp.

"Well we have an ultrasound appointment today." I said resting against his chest.

"I know that, I just want to actually _see_ him." Jace said looking at me.

"Him? You think the baby is a boy?" I asked adjusting myself so I could stare at him.

"I kind of want the baby to be a boy." Jace said shrugging and making a cute face.

"Aww, I'm sure the baby will realize how much you want a boy and make sure he's a boy for his daddy." I said patting his head. He rolled his eyes and kissed me before snuggling with me.

**2 Months Later**

I woke up alone in the bedroom and the baby started to kick. I got up and relieved my bladder before brushing my teeth and walking downstairs. Jace was sitting on the couch and reading one of the 'What to Expect' books.

"Good morning," He said the moment he saw me come downstairs.

"Your son is abusing my body," I said groaning and rubbing my belly. At my last appointment we found out that we're having a baby boy. My body ached right now.

"I'm sorry," Jace said walking to me and kissing my while he rubbed my belly.

"I love you," I said patting his cheek.

"Oh, I already knew that…I love you too," He said bending down to kiss my belly. The baby kicked him on the mouth and I giggled.

"The baby must love kicking you," I said lovingly while Jace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I'll make sure he pees on you once he's born," Jace said directly to me.

"I'm the one who has to carry him for another four months," I said rubbing my swollen belly.

"So, he's still our son," Jace said sticking his tongue out. I laughed at his weirdness. He put his arms around my belly and put his face against my belly again. "Fine, I won't tell him to pee on you," Jace said giving me a cute grin.

"Good boy," I said patting his head and ruffling his hair.

"Woof woof," Jace said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and he got up and leaned down to kiss me.

He helped me down the stairs and I went straight to the kitchen. Conner was sitting in his high chair while Maryse cooked and he was bouncing and giggling.

"Hey Maryse," I said ruffling Conner's hair before walking over to her.

"How's this little guy," She said patting my belly. I sighed and put my hand on my belly.

"Good, he kicks like crazy though," I said while Jace came behind me and let me lean back on him. I was so tiny compared to him and we were such a weird couple.

"We're a weird couple." I said pouting at him.

"How?" Jace said while we walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and he stroked my belly while his arms were around me.

"You're so blonde and sexy, and I'm tiny and a redhead. We're so different," I said pouting at him.

"You're just as sexy, trust me." Jace said leaning down to kiss me. I leaned back and his hands were glued to my belly. I loved being pregnant right now, and it was twice as fun with Isabelle pregnant too. She was pregnant with twins and due in about a month and a half.

"I'm not, people always ask if I'm your younger sister and it's really annoying," I said starting to get upset.

"I always tell them that we're an incest couple just to see what happens," Jace said chuckling a little. I turned to him and I hit him on the arm.

"That's fucking creepy Jace," I said crossing my arms and leaning against him again.

"You're definitely sexy now, your tits are huge and your belly makes me want to fuck you more," Jace said kissing the back of my neck. I moaned a little and his hand went straight to my breast.

"Let's go back to the bedroom," I said getting up and pulling him with me. I dragged him to our bedroom and my clothes went off almost immediately.

"Oh god Clary," Jace said throwing off his shirt before he came over to me and kissed me roughly on the mouth. I moaned into his mouth and he rubbed my clit softly.

"Faster," I whined while he sucked on my neck.

"No, we're doing this my way," Jace growled possessively. I liked this rough sexy Jace.

"Fine with me," I panted while he went back to giving me a major hickey. He went down and slowly teased me with his tongue. I groaned and held onto his hair.

He started to suck on my clit. I moaned loudly and he sucked harder. I was so close to cumming, I loved it when Jace took control; which was actually quite a lot. I let myself go and Jace gladly lapped up my juices.

He came back up and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on…a lot. He started to play with my nipples and I moaned again.

He stood up and threw off his pants and boxers. I went down on my knees in front of him and stroked his dick slowly. I circled my tongue around his head. He groaned softly and clutched my hair to lead me. I took him all in and he growled and I started to suck his dick. He led me while I did and growled out his release. I loved his taste.

He pulled me up and put me down on the bed before aligning himself with me. He gave me no warning before he pounded into me. I moaned loudly and put my legs around his waist while he fucked me. He started to suck on my nipples and I put my arms around his neck. My breasts were hurting a lot but when Jace played with them they never hurt.

"Please," I begged not knowing what I was asking for. He continued to pound into me and I screamed when I climaxed. He followed me and kissed me softly before pulling out of me and lying down next to me.

"I love you," Jace said kissing me again.

"I love you too," I said snuggling with Jace before he covered us with the blankets. The baby was kicking softly and I grabbed Jace's hand before putting it flat against my belly. I loved having his hands all over my baby bump.

"Maybe we should talk about baby names right now," Jace said rubbing my belly.

"I was thinking names like Xavi, or Tristan, they're pretty cute," I said sighing.

"Maybe we should name him Stephen?" Jace asked quietly. Aww! He wanted to name his son after his father.

"Why do you want to?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Because I never got to know my dad, maybe it'll be nice to have another Stephen in my life." Jace said shrugging.

"I like it," I said kissing him softly.

"Stephen Tristan Herondale, what do you think?" Jace asked me looking down at me.

"I love it," I said smiling up at him. He was so excited about our little guy.

"I hope he's born soon," Jace said going down to lay his head next to my belly. He was kicking hard and you could see the little lumps of Stephen's feet through my belly.

"You know that we can't have sex until six weeks after he's born right?" I asked giggling a little, he rubbed my belly softly.

"I know, I can deal with that," Jace said smiling and kissing me. I loved his kisses, they were always perfect and they made everything better.

"I have a doctor's appointment today," I said turning to him. The baby was kicking softly and it made me want to cry. It was so cute.

"When is it?" Jace asked sitting up.

"In," I looked at the clock, "one hour," I said looking back at him. I had to go get ready. I got up and went to the closet before getting jean shorts and a cute purple slinky shirt. I looked cute. I tied my hair up in a cute untidy bun.

Jace just threw on shorts and a navy blue shirt; I saw his abs while he changed. I really just wanted to lick his hard abs right now. I was so horny all the time.

"Let's go," Jace said before kissing me and dragging me downstairs. We went outside and went to his car. He drove a BMW and I loved it, it was probably my favorite car.

"Are you excited to be a daddy?" I asked taking one of his hands. His hand went to my knee and he kept it there.

"Yes," Jace said smiling and looking at me excitedly.

"We're not gonna be Jace and Clary, we're gonna Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, mommy and daddy of Stephen Tristan," I said happily. Jace and I had already put our bonding runes on each other so in shadowhunter terms, we were married.

I still wanted a big wedding so we were going to have it after Stephen was born so I wouldn't be fat as a whale when I got married. I was a lot more sensitive about everything while I was pregnant.

Once we got to the hospital I literally ran inside. I really had to pee and I wanted this to be over with. I hated having my bladder full for these stupid things. Jace caught up to me and chuckled quite a bit before rubbing my belly.

"Stephen, just hope you're not as eccentric as your mother," Jace cooed to my belly. I swatted him away and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fray, Clary," The nurse called. I grabbed Jace's hand and dragged him inside with me. He almost tripped…twice. I sat down on the examination table chair thingy and rubbed my belly while Stephen kicked.

"Hey guys," Dr. Brandon said walking in. He was one of the nicest people in the world. Jace still thought it was creepy that another dude was digging down there. I had dated Jasper before and we realized that were would be better as friends. He was still one of my closest friends other than Simon of course.

"Hi," I said and pulled my shirt up under my breasts and pulled the elastic band of my shorts down until it was under my belly. Jasper laughed at my eagerness and put the cold gel on my belly. I giggled and sighed before Jace took one of my hands.

Jasper moved the transducer around and I could see the outline of Stephen. I started blubbering like a mess and I pulled Jace to me so he would kiss me.

"Look at Stephen!" I said kissing him again.

"That's a cute name," Jasper said looking over before he pointed out the baby's head and we heard the heartbeat. It was so goddamned cute. I loved him so much already.

"I love you two," Jace said kissing me softly. I put my arms around his neck and he stopped kissing me and pulled away. Jasper went to get the pictures of the ultrasound and I wiped the gel off my belly.

"We're having a baby," I said looking at Jace happily. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"We have to plan the nursery you know," Jace said while I adjusted my clothing. I looked over at him…he had been thinking about the nursery already?

"I'm only six months pregnant and I'll get a lot of stuff at my baby shower and I'm sure that my mom and Maryse have already been plotting. We've already decided that the nursery will be next to our room," I said stretching. I started to feel nauseous and I ran to the bathroom before emptying my guts of food. I washed my mouth and went back to the room. Jasper was showing Jace the pictures.

"Bye guys," He said before leaving the room and going to another room. Jace leaned down to kiss me and rubbed my belly a little more.

"I love you," I sighed before Jace and I left to go home. I couldn't help but want to meet Stephen already. I hoped that he looked like Jace.

"What do you want to do now?" Jace asked looking over at me.

"Let's go to my mom's house, I want to show her the ultrasound pictures." I said stroking my belly, Stephen kicked softly and I giggled a little.

We drove straight to my mom's house and I talked to Stephen the whole time, he kicked to reply and it was so damn cute.

"Hi Clary," Luke answered opening the front door to let us in. My mom was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Luke, shoo," mom said gesturing to get out of the room so that I could talk to her. I gave Jace one of the ultrasound pictures to show Luke.

"So, why are you here chickie," Mom said patting my arm.

"I wanted to show you baby pictures," I said giving mom the ultrasound prints.

"He has Jace's nose!" Mom exclaimed smiling at me. He had my ears and most likely Jace's blonde hair with a few red tints from me and Jace's face. I really wanted him to look like Jace.

"We're planning to name him Stephen Tristan," I said stroking my belly. My mom gave me a knowing look, she knew why we chose the name.

"When I was pregnant with you, I wanted to name you Beatrix, you should be happy I changed my mind," Mom said giggling. I joined in with her laughter and sighed.

Jace and Luke walked back into the room and Luke and Jocelyn cooed over the pictures and we left after saying goodbye. I rubbed my belly softly while we were in the car and Jace noticed and gave me a huge grin. We got back to the institute and he helped me out and we went inside.

"I'm so excited about the baby!" I said jumping like a little girl. I went upstairs to our room and changed into shorts and a tank top before taking a nap with Jace surrounding me like a blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later**

When I woke up from my nap I was still tired and Stephen was kicking softly. Jace was still fast asleep and snoring. I giggled when he shifted and started to nuzzle his face into my boobs; which were now sore and swollen.

"Jace, wake up," I said pushing him off me. My belly was feeling really itchy and annoying. I threw my shirt off and I felt so much better. Maybe the fabric was just annoying me. I looked at my shirt and saw that it was polyester. I opened the closet door and starting throwing everything that wasn't cotton on the ground. That was about 50% of my wardrobe. Jace woke up and watched me while I ranted and threw stuff on the ground.

"What happened, Clary?" Jace asked looking at me.

"Polyester happened," I said throwing more stuff on the floor.

"What?" He asked looking at me weirdly.

"My shirts are bothering my belly because they're polyester and my belly gets really itchy," I whined before sitting on the floor and rubbing every piece of clothing on my belly to see if it made it itchy. Polyester, rayon, spandex, nylon, flannel, and silk all bothered my belly, so mainly everything but cotton.

"Aww Clary," Jace said getting off the bed and sitting down behind me. I had a lot of cotton dresses, skirts, shirts, and like three pants but they were all maternity and I could always buy more.

"Nothing is comfortable except for cotton," I said leaning against him. It was just my belly that was sensitive and I was already wearing maternity bras and they were soft cotton.

"Well you can go shopping?" Jace asked looking down at me.

"I'll just wear your clothes around the house," I said hanging all the cotton stuff and putting the other stuff in a garbage bag before shoving it onto the highest shelf in the closet.

I went to Jace's side of the closet before shoving on his boxers and one of his big comfy cotton shirts before going downstairs. I saw Alec down there and he just stared at me.

"Why do you look distinctly like Jace?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"Because the baby only likes cotton," I said rolling my eyes at his idiotic question.

"Huh?" Alec replied stupidly. I sighed and sat down on the couch next to him before turning the TV on and rubbing my belly while Stephen kicked.

"Clary!" Magnus yelled coming downstairs before plopping down next to me on the couch.

"What Magnus," I said groaning when Stephen kicked and my back got the impact. My whole body felt achy today and I didn't feel like moving at all.

"I just wanted to see how big you are," Magnus said shrugging. My lower lip started to quiver and Magnus started to panic a little when I started to cry.

"I'm so fat!" I yelled before crying some more. Jace walked over and picked me up before giving Magnus a glare. He took me back upstairs to our room. I had another doctor's appointment today in two hours.

"Do you want more kids after this?" I asked Jace starting to calm down.

"Of course I do," Jace said kissing me softly. I leaned into the kiss and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I was really horny and pregnant right now. I was allowed to be as kinky and sex crazed as I wanted to be.

"How many more kids do you want?" I asked him sitting on his lap while he was on the bed.

"I don't know, maybe three more," Jace said shrugging and kissing me again.

"Three? I want a lot of kids," I said looking at him. I was looking forward to having a house full of kids. I know that Jace and I would be fantastic parents.

"So do I," Jace said pulling us under the covers. He lifted up the shirt I was wearing and started to kiss my baby bump. It was pretty big right now and I loved it. I was already eight months pregnant and I was so happy.

"Do you love our little boy as much as I do?" I asked him while he rubbed the sides of my belly.

"Of course I do," Jace said kissing my belly again. Stephen kicked his mouth and I giggled. It was so damn cute! I really wanted him with me soon. But I would gladly wait two more months for him as long as he's healthy.

"Do you want to try for another baby once he's born?" I asked Jace while he played tag with Stephens's feet.

"Yeah, maybe when he's five or six months old; I don't want you to be pregnant and have to take care of a tiny baby on top of that. You're very emotional and you would be so tired," Jace said rubbing Stephen's feet lumps.

"That's smart, then Stephen will be 13 or 14 months old and he'll already be a toddler and by that time he'll be walking and talking and I want to wean him by then so that our next baby has me all to himself."

"Huh?" Jace said looking up at me. I don't think he paid attention to me at all.

"I want Stephen to stop breastfeeding when he's a year old." I decided to say finally. Jace shrugged.

"They're your boobs," he said going back to playing with Stephen's feet.

"I love you." I said patting his head. I got out of the bed and went to the kitchen before grabbing the biggest tub of ice cream. Stephen really gave me some weird cravings.

I sat down on the couch with the tub and Stephen was kicking softly. I had a giant spoon with me and I was eating it by the mouthful.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked me lying down on the couch next to me.

"Eating ice cream," I replied shoving another spoonful in my mouth. I loved ice cream right now.

"Can I have some?"Jace asked while rubbing my belly. He was definitely obsessed with it right now.

"No," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He gave me a grin and kissed my belly before taking the tub and putting it on the table and sat up before pulling me onto his lap.

"Are you tired?" Jace asked kissing me softly and rubbing my belly while Stephen kicked super hard. I groaned a bit and rubbed my back.

"Yeah," I said softly before kissing him again. He lifted me up and took me upstairs to our bedroom before kissing my belly.

"Wait, we have an appointment in like," he checked his watch, "twenty minutes. You have to get dressed and then we'll go," Jace said stretching before going into our closet and shoving cargo pants on and wearing a dark blue polo.

I went into the closet and threw his boxers and shirt off before putting lace panties and a purple bra on and putting a cute ruffle purple shirt on with white pregnancy jeans. They were really comfy and they had the belly band, which luckily was cotton.

"I can't wait to see our baby again," I said kissing Jace once before we went downstairs to his car. It had five seats in it and it was baby safe so I was happy. I still really loved his BMW.

"Neither can I," Jace said before starting his car. I really loved hearing his heart beat last time. We reached quickly and I literally ran in. My bladder was seriously about to burst.

"I need to pee," I whined before sitting down. I could hold it until the appointment was over.

"Fray, Clarissa," The nurse called before I grabbed Jace's hand a pulled him with me. I sat down on the examination thingy and waited for Jasper to come into the room.

He walked in after a few minutes and I was rubbing my belly and back trying to stop the aching. My body was always sore and Jace and I were always having sex, which didn't help at all.

Most positions were super uncomfortable and we were always either doing missionary or doggy style. Every other position was just annoying.

"Hi Jasper," I said pulling him into a hug. I had major mood swings too…

"Nice to see you too Clary," He said chuckling at my happiness. I guess it was pretty funny to see how different I could act because of the baby.

"I wanna see my baby," I said rubbing my belly softly.

"Okay, lay down," Jasper said while I laid back and lifted my shirt and put my pants below my belly. He put the cold gel on my belly and it giggled at the feeling. Jasper started to move the transducer around and found our baby quickly. "I have no idea how I missed this last time," Jasper said before moving the transducer around again.

"What?" I asked worriedly. Was anything wrong?

"It seems that you're pregnant with twins, one baby was hiding behind the other so I didn't see it last time." Jasper said moving the transducer around so we could see both babies.

"No wonder you're so big," Jace remarked before I scowled at him.

"I'm not big, I'm just pregnant," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"It seems as though Stephen is going to have a sister," Jasper said before taking snapshots of the ultrasound to print. He left to go get the prints.

"A boy and a girl," Jace said kissing me before I rubbed the gel off my belly and ran to the bathroom so I could relieve my bladder. I walked back into the room and Jace was looking at the pictures.

"I can't believe we're having twins," I said sitting on his lap. He rubbed my belly and they kicked softly. I wonder what we're going to name our daughter.

"What girl name do you like?" I asked him while rubbing my belly and looking at the pictures.

"Maybe Kasia, Myla or Brienne," Jace said looking up at me.

"Both of them are cute," I replied shrugging. He kissed me softly and I put my arms around his neck.

"I want to use Imogen as a middle name," Jace said quietly before kissing me again.

"That's absolutely fine," I said kissing him again. I got up and pulled him with me and we left. I was still surprised that Jasper had missed the other baby.

"You still tired?" He asked me getting into his car.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap when we go home," I replied yawning and leaning against my seat I closed my eyes and we reached the institute after a few minutes. I was already half asleep so Jace lifted me out of the car and went in.

"I'm so sleepy," I said quietly.

"I know Clary, just keep sleeping," Jace replied softly before going up to our room and putting me in the bed. He took my clothes off and put one of his big shirts on me before stripping down into his boxers. He got into bed with me and pulled my body to his. He rubbed the underside of my belly and I fell asleep after a few minutes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Jace was still in bed with me and I was cocooned in his arms. I stretched a little and Stephen and our little girl started to kick softly. Jace put his hand on my belly and felt them while they kicked.

"Hello," I whispered to Jace softly. He smiled at me before opening his eyes and kissing me softly. I giggled when he went down to kiss my belly. The babies stopped kicking and I sighed happily. My body was so sore right now.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked rubbing my back.

"I'm all achy," I said trying to get comfortable. It wasn't working and my body was still hurting like hell.

"What can I do?" Jace asked before kissing my neck. He continued to rub my back and I stretched a little more.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," I said leaning against him. He continued to rub my back and I put his hand on my belly. The babies kicked his hand softly and I groaned before sitting up and rubbing the top of my belly. My boobs were really sore too.

"I don't like being pregnant," I said finally letting my tears out. My body really hurt and I was always tired and cranky. I was getting a bit tired of being pregnant.

"It's okay," Jace said sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He rubbed my belly softly and I just cried.

"I don't want to feel all sore!" I cried loudly. Jace rubbed my back softly. His arms were still around me and I started to calm down a little. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra before throwing it off. I sighed in relief and Jace put his hand under my shirt and rubbed my back.

"I know you don't, but we're going to have babies soon." Jace said kissing me again. I got a little bit happier. He was right, I was going to have two babies soon and it would make it all better.

"My boobs hurt too," I said sighing and leaning against him. Jace took my shirt off and started to play with my boobs. He took one nipple into his mouth and softly kneaded the other one. My legs were around his waist and I was still sitting in his lap.

"Is that better?" Jace asked kissing me and massaging my boobs. I nodded. He was probably just happy that he was playing with my boobs. They felt a lot better though, which was great.

"I love you," I said happily before putting my arms around his neck and hugging him. He kissed me once more and I kissed him slowly. He kissed me back and took my panties off before rubbing my clit slowly.

"Please," I whimpered quietly. He kissed down my neck and kissed down to my belly and left a trail of butterfly kisses down it and he continued to rub my clit.

"Let me do this my way." Jace said simply. He went down and started to suck on my clit. I put my legs around his head and grabbed onto his hair.

"Oh god, I'm so horny," I groaned out before sighing in pleasure when he started to finger me. I really wanted sex and I had a crazy sex craving since I was pregnant.

Jace continued to finger me and play with my clit; I really loved that tongue of his. It felt so good. I let myself go and I released with a small cry.

"I love you," Jace said gladly lapping up all my juices.

"I love you too," I replied sighing in happiness. He really knew how to make me feel good.

Jace got up and stretched a bit before going into the closet. He put his cargo pants back on and shoved a shirt over his head before I got out of bed and put panties and a comfy skirt on. I put my purple shirt back on and rubbed my belly. I decided not to wear a bra.

"Your boobs look huge," Jace commented looking over me.

"Whatever," I replied rolling my eyes at his comment.

"I love you too," Jace said sarcastically before putting his arms around my waist and putting his hands on my belly.

"I know you do," I said giggling when the babies kicked his hands. They knew their daddy's voice.

"I love it when these two kick," Jace said kissing my neck. I leaned against him and then pulled out of his arms before going downstairs. I saw Isabelle and she was gigantic. She was due in two weeks and her belly was huge since she was pregnant with twins too. I was gonna be just as huge…

"Hi Izzy," I said sitting down on the couch with her. She was stroking her belly and Simon and Jace were in the kitchen talking.

"Hi Clary," She said acting particularly chirpy. She was so excited about her babies.

"Guess what?" I asked her pulling my legs onto the couch and putting my arms around my belly.

"What?" Isabelle asked turning so she could see me.

"I'm pregnant with twins too," I said rubbing the top of my belly. The babies were kicking like crazy and I could see Isabelle's babies moving around in her belly. It looked very deformed and weird; the babies were probably changing position and getting ready to be born.

"Oh my god, we're having twins together!" She said pulling me into her arms and hugging me. Our bellies were in the middle of us and it was so cute.

"I don't think that we're going to have babies on the same day," I said laughing a bit. I was only eight months pregnant.

"I'll keep them in here until your water breaks," Isabelle said huffing. She was so adorable sometimes. She wasn't as menacing now that she was pregnant. Her scariness was lost when it came to her big pregnant belly. I was never scary anyways.

When I was 17 my weapon of choice was the metal nun chucks…laugh now, but I was amazing with them and I always won. Jace was good with his seraph blades and Isabelle's whip was sitting on her dresser. Neither of us had fought at all since we were pregnant. I still practiced with my nun chucks though.

"Oh really?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Yup, I will cross my legs until your water breaks." She said pulling me into a hug again. Simon and Jace walked into the room and they were still talking. I pulled Simon to me and hugged him.

"I love you Simon," I said loudly before hugging him again. He laughed a bit and lifted me off of him before patting my head and sitting next to Isabelle. I giggled and pulled Jace onto the couch with me.

"I love you too," I said giggling and pulling him into my arms too.

"Clary, your mood swings are very entertaining," Jace said kissing my cheek before setting me down on his lap.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I asked weirdly. I grabbed his shirt and shook him while I asked.

"Nothing Clary," Jace said while I panicked. These babies were making me act so weird and it was actually pretty hilarious.

"Fine," I said smiling at him and playing with his hair. He really needed a haircut; I loved his hair when it was short and sexy.

"Maybe you need to sleep some more," Jace commented when I started to lean against him and close my eyes. He lifted me up and I was half asleep when he carried me upstairs. He kissed my forehead before putting me into bed. I threw my shirt and skirt off and got comfortable in the bed. Jace got in with me and I nuzzled close to him and he rubbed my belly softly.

Man, he would not stop touching my belly…

**It was fun to write this chapter, I can't wait to write the next one! Clary and Jace are so cute, don't you think? I enjoy writing stories where they are the main couple. Please review! I love reading reviews! The review button won't shock you!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was officially 35 weeks pregnant and my water could break any time now because of Kasia and Stephen both being inside of me.

Isabelle wasn't kidding when she said she would wait for my water to break. She was still huge and her two little babies were both still inside of her belly.

I had been crabby as hell the past few weeks and Jace and I had finished the nursery. It was so cute and I absolutely loved it. It was a pretty green color and it had grass painted on the bottom parts of the walls.

I made Simon, Jace, Alec, and Magnus paint the nursery and Isabelle did the same. I was currently sitting on the couch with Isabelle and talking to her about how uncomfortable I felt now days.

The babies had been turning into their birthing positions for the last week and Jace couldn't keep his hands off of my belly.

He was really excited about becoming a daddy this month. It was definitely going to be this month, I already knew that much. I had to go to the doctor every week just in case, since I was so close to my due date.

Jace walked into the living room and picked me up about a second before Simon came into the living room and did the same with Isabelle. Simon went upstairs with Isabelle and Jace took me upstairs to our bedroom.

"Clary, have you finally decided on a name for our daughter?" Jace said lying on the bed next to me.

"Yup, Kasia Imogen," I said sitting down comfortably and leaning against my pillows. My back hurt right now and I was so uncomfortable all the time.

I had been hogging the pillows during the night so Jace had to bring more pillows to our bedroom. Last week I had kicked him out of the bed by accident.

The babies were using me as a punching bag and Jace just didn't understand that. He seemed to think that they kicked softly like how it felt outside of my belly.

They were both strong like their daddy. Jace was kind of being an asshole about everything. I knew that he was giddy about becoming a dad but he wouldn't stop bothering me.

"Kasia and Stephen…cute," Jace said kissing me softly. I moaned and put my arms around his neck. He gently squeezed my breasts and I felt something gush from in between my legs.

I pushed him away and just felt it for a second, and then I realized that I probably didn't piss my pants.

My water just broke.

"My water just broke."

My water just broke.

Wait a minute, my water just broke! I was going to have my babies soon!

I groaned loudly when I got a contraction. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up while Jace got the hospital bag.

I changed into a loose fitting dress and went to Simon and Isabelle's room before banging on the door. Simon opened the door and he seemed panicky.

"Where is Izzy?"I asked quickly. I groaned softly as I got another contraction and I put one hand on my back.

"Her water just broke…." Simon said running his hand through his hair.

"My water just broke too! She kept her promise; we're going to have babies together!" I said pulling Simon into a hug and hiccupping.

I got a contraction and yelped in pain before scrunching up my face and walking into their room.

"We're having babies together!" I said before hugging Isabelle. She groaned loudly and squeezed my hand. I squeezed hers back and I went back to Jace.

"Isabelle's water broke too." I said after he turned the lights off in our room and took my hand. He helped me down the stairs slowly and we went out to his BMW. Two car seats were in the car and both of the baby carriers were in the trunk.

We were definitely prepared for this. We had been prepared for it for the last month or so. I sat down and Jace put the bag in the backseat before starting the car. Isabelle and Simon were already in his Kia and Jace started off to the hospital.

"I want to see my babies." Jace said taking my hand in his and squeezing reassuringly. I gave him a big smile and rubbed the top of my belly.

I breathed out my next contraction and my face scrunched up in pain. My contractions were about ten minutes apart. These babies definitely wanted out of mommy's belly.

Jace drove to the hospital as fast as he could and parked hurriedly before getting the bag and helping me out of the car.

"I'm giving birth here!" I announced when I got another contraction. A few nurses immediately shoved me down into a wheelchair and told Jace he could do the paperwork later.

We went straight to the maternity ward.

"I'm so huge." I said stroking my belly. Isabelle walked into our room.

She waddled over to me and gave me a big hug before rubbing my belly. I rubbed hers and her two daughters kicked me.

She was excited; she wanted two daughters she could dress up and have fun with. I was good with one level-headed daughter and a strong son for Jace. Isabelle left after we gave each other good luck kisses on the cheek.

I got a contraction and I hissed in pain. I sat down on the bed and lay against the pillows.

Jasper walked into the room and I sighed in relief.

"Jazz!" I screamed before gesturing for him to come over to me. He did and I pulled him into a big hug. "I love you!" I screamed before tears streamed down my face. I was really having some major mood swings now days…

"She does that to everyone." Jace said laughing. I got a contraction and cried out in pain. Jace paid attention to me and held my hand. I squeezed the shit out of it and his face stayed concerned. He had probably used the painless rune I had come up with last year.

I tested all of my runes out on Jace whether he liked it or not. Once I had created a rune that would freeze a person for an hour and tried it out on Jace, and Alec…and Magnus, since they were all annoying me.

It was the most peaceful hour I had ever had. Isabelle and I went to the spa and got manicures and pedicures.

"I love you Jace." I said pulling him down to me for a kiss.

"I love you too Clary," Jace said rubbing my belly softly. The babies kicked his hand and I giggled.

Then I got another contraction and squeezed his hand and let out a cry. Damn this stuff really hurt.

"Clary, do you want an epidural." Jasper asked after a few minutes of watching my face scrunch up in pain.

"No, I'm doing this all natural." I said panting. I rubbed the top of my belly and leaned against my pillows.

"Jace, we're going to b− " I got cut off by another contraction and this one hurt, a lot. I let out a shrill scream and squeezed the shit out of Jace's hand.

Jasper helped me get a contraction monitor on and it was kind of like a big unfashionable belt. It was on top of my dress.

The babies kicked softly as if to say they didn't have enough space inside of my belly. I rubbed the top of my belly and the babies kicked the side of my belly.

I groaned in pain and bit my lip to keep from screaming. Damn, childbirth was hard. I didn't think it would hurt this much. I guess that it was worth it since I was going to get two little sweet peas out of it.

I got another contraction and groaned loudly. I sighed and relaxed. I pulled my sleeves up on my arms and Jasper just stared.

"You have tattoos?" He asked looking at my arms. You could see the light silver lines decorating my arms and the newest marks.

Jace had been putting iratze runes on me whenever the babies kicked too hard, or my body was too sore. It helped a lot and I knew nothing would happen to the babies.

"Yup," I said leaning back against the pillows and relaxing. Jasper checked how dilated I was. I had just decided not to wear underwear here.

"You are already eight centimeters dilated." Jasper said before standing up and leaving the room.

"We're going to have a baby soon!" I said pulling Jace into a hug. I was so excited right now. I was acting so giddy and weird.

Just two more centimeters and I get to push. It hurt a lot right now and I really wanted to push but I knew I couldn't.

Jace got his stele out and traced an iratze rune on the back of my hand. I sighed and closed my eyes before trying to get maybe a minute of relaxation.

I was feeling calm and relaxed when I got another contraction and it hurt so much. I gasped in pain and put my hand on my belly.

I was starting to feel better and I got another contraction and groaned loudly.

Jasper came back into the room and checked how dilated I was again. He helped me take the contraction monitor thingy off and helped put my legs in the stirrups. Jace was holding my hand still.

My mom walked into the room and took my other hand. Isabelle and Simon were the godmother and godfather of these two and Jace and I for both of their daughters.

"It's happening." I said pulling Jace down for a kiss.

"Are you excited?" Mom asked putting her bag down and stroking the back of my hand reassuringly. I nodded and my face scrunched up in pain at my next contraction.

"Clary, I want you to push as much as you can at your next contraction." Jasper said looking at me.

"Okay." I said sighing and taking a deep breath. Mom pushed the hair out of my face and I got a contraction. I screamed and pushed as much as I could. Fucking hell this hurt!

"Keep going Clarissa." Jasper soothed. I groaned at my next contraction and pushed as fucking hard as I could. I let out a shrill cry and whimpered. The babies were kicking softly and I knew they wanted to claw their way out of my belly.

"Okay, baby number one is crowning, one more push and the head will be out." Jasper said checking.

I cried out in pain and pushed again at the next contraction. Jace soothed my hair back and let me continue to squeeze his hand.

"Head is out," Jasper said giving me a reassuring glance.

I screamed loudly and pushed with all of my energy. I gnashed my teeth together at the pain and panted when I heard a cry that wasn't my own.

"Stephen is out." Jasper said holding my little baby boy in his arms. I cried a little and one of the nurses took him to go get cleaned.

"We have our son." I said pulling Jace down for a kiss. He smiled at me and rubbed my back softly.

"Thirty more seconds and you have to start pushing again." Jasper said going back to being the serious doctor.

I got my next contraction after a few seconds and screamed and pushed. I was so excited now that I already had baby number one out.

Here comes Kasia.

I pushed as hard as my body could take and I knew that the head was already out.

"God this hurts!" I screamed before gasping in pain at my next contraction. I pushed and screamed as loud as I could.

"One more push and she'll be out." Jasper said while I relaxed against my pillows a little.

I got another contraction and I pushed as much as I could and I heard a high pitched cry from Kasia. I looked at her and she was so tiny. A nurse came to clean her and I pushed once more to get the placenta out.

I leaned against the pillows after I was done. I felt so much better now. I took my legs out of the stirrups when Jasper said I could and he left the room to go check on another patient.

Jace took my arm and put an iratze rune on my hip. It dulled the pain and I criss-crossed my legs and covered myself with the blanket.

One of the nurses came over and gave Stephen to me. He was so tiny and warm.

He had tiny little tufts of Jace's golden hair and Stephen let out one of the cutest yawns I had ever seen. My mom gave me a big smile and I stroked Stephen's soft cheek.

"Look at what we did." I said while Jace looked at Stephen. Our baby boy opened his eyes and blinked before letting out a small cry. I patted his back softly and stroked his arm and he calmed down.

His eyes were a mix of Jace's gold eyes and my bright green eyes. Stephen was a perfect mix of Jace and I and I just wanted to hug him forever. I gave him to Jace and he played with Stephen's little baby hands. Stephen yawned and Jace put him against his chest and rubbed his back.

It was so cute to see both of them together. I had been waiting for this since I had first told Jace I was pregnant. Another nurse came over and gave Kasia to me.

"She has some of the longest eyelashes I've ever seen on a baby." The nurse said giving me a smile. I smiled back and looked down at my baby girl.

She had bronze hair that was more towards my fiery red hair than Jace's dark golden blonde hair. She opened her eyes and scrunched her nose up before yawning and closing her eyes again.

She had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

I suddenly realized how she had gotten blue eyes. She had inherited Jace's father's eyes. Kasia was so cute! I put her in my lap and stroked her little arm. My body didn't hurt that much anymore.

Jace gave Stephen to me and I put him down in my lap too. I told Jace to give me the bag we brought. He put it on the bed and I opened it up and took the two onesies we packed and the diapers.

I had babysat Conner before so I knew exactly how to put a diaper on. I put the changing pad on the hospital bag and put a diaper on both of their little butts before putting their onesies on.

Stephen was asleep and he was wearing a dark green onesie and Kasia was wearing a light purple onesie. They both looked adorable and Kasia was awake and wiggling. A nurse walked into the room.

"Okay, time for the first feeding." She said giving me a small smile.

She showed me what position would be easiest to feed both of them at the same time.

"Those two are adorable, what did you decide to name them?" She asked playing with Kasia's hand.

"Stephen Tristan and Kasia Imogen." I said lifting Stephen up and kissing his cheek. I put him down in my lap and the nurse left.

I took my dress off and Jace closed the door. I put a pillow under Stephen's butt and brought him to my breast. He latched on quickly and easily.

"Good boy." I said holding him with one arm. I put another pillow on my other side and lifted Kasia up with one arm and brought her to my other breast.

It took a minute to get her to latch on but once she did she fell asleep. Kasia was such a cutie pie.

"Our babies are here." I said giving Jace a big smile, he grinned back at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"Yup, our two little twins." Jace said taking Stephen's hand. Stephen kicked his feet softly and made cute little sounds while eating.

"I feel all happy." I said smiling down into Kasia's eyes. She had fallen asleep for about three seconds. I guess she was just excited to be in the world after being nestled inside of mommy for so long.

Stephen was the exact opposite. He kept snuggling close to me as if he were trying to get back inside of me. Both of them were so cute. They both looked similar too. They both had Jace's eye shape and my mouth shape.

At first when I had gotten pregnant I wanted two baby boys but now that I had Kasia and Stephen I was so happy, I was never going to stop spoiling these two.

Kasia unlatched and curled her tiny body to fit me. I held her tiny little hand. I gave Kasia to Jace and he wrapped her in a blanket and held her. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and breathed in her scent.

I loved their cute little baby smell. Everything about them was absolutely cute.

Stephen unlatched and yawned before staring up at me with his golden eyes. They were so bright and he looked so much like Jace. He was definitely going to break many, many, many hearts when he was older. I never thought I would be so in love with a cute little chubby boy with tufts of gold hair and a cute chubby girl with bronze hair and bright green eyes.

I had never thought that having a child would mean as much as it did to me right now. I felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

I wrapped Stephen in his blanket and Jace took him and put him in the little cradle thing with Kasia. I got out of the bed and opened the bag before taking out panties, a bra, a tank top, and shorts. I went to the bathroom in the room and went into the shower.

I felt kind of disgusting at the moment. I think that Jace would be able to handle two newborn children for less than half an hour, especially if said children were his own.

He was definitely going to be one of those dads that would never let his little girl go out on a date till she was thirty. If anyone had the guts to ask her out they would have to deal with Jace, and for that I would tell them that they are idiots.

Kasia was such a sweetheart and her hair was in little curly tufts unlike Stephen's straight golden blonde hair. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and washed myself before stepping out of the shower. I dried myself off and put my clothes on before tying my hair up in a ponytail. I squeezed the excess water out of it and left the bathroom.

"Let's go introduce our babies to the world." I said cooing to the little guys. I lifted both of them up and sat down on the hospital bed. I was so happy that my old tiny clothes fit; they didn't even feel snug or anything.

Thank you cocoa butter…

Jace went into the hallway and told my mom, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Magnus, Alec, Maia, and Jordan to come in. They came in and saw the two of them in my arms.

"God Clary, you made the cutest babies ever, other than you of course." Luke said taking Stephen's hand. He clutched onto Luke's finger and squeezed it before wiggling like crazy. I gave him to Luke.

"That is Stephen Tristan Herondale and this little girlie is Kasia Imogen Herondale." I said giving Kasia to my mom.

"God Clary, it seems so weird to not see you with these two in your belly, it feels so much more real, huh?" Magnus said playing with Stephen's tiny hands.

Alec was holding Kasia and she was yawning and grabbing at his hands and shirt. She was such a sweetheart.

"Clary, how does it feel to be a mommy?" Maryse asked holding Conner on her hip.

"Different, but in a good way," I said shrugging. I was happy to finally have my babies with me.

"These two are tinier than Isabelle and Alec ever were. Then again, both of them were born about a week after their due date because Maryse was a worry wart." Robert commented. Maryse hit his arm.

"I was worried, okay." She said rolling her eyes at him. Luke gave Stephen to Robert and he played with Stephen's hands.

"We should have another baby." Robert said continuing to play with Stephen.

"We have a baby, and his name is Conner." Maryse commented dryly. I giggled at the glare she gave him and sighed before leaning against the pillows in the room.

"How are Isabelle's little angels?" I asked Maryse before taking Kasia from Alec and giving her to Maia and Jordan. Maia was seven months pregnant with their first son. They were both extremely excited and I knew that spending time with our kids was going to be their baby training.

"She just got an epidural; her labor experience is going to be much longer." Robert said giving me a small grimace.

"I'm going to go check up on her." I said climbing out of the bed before going to the next room. Isabelle was relaxing and reading a magazine. She immediately saw me and my now tiny belly.

"You had your babies already? It's been three hours since we got here and I'm only six centimeters dilated." Isabelle said huffing. She wanted those babies out of her.

"Well Kasia and Stephen wanted out of mommy's belly; they were both very eager to welcome the world." I said shrugging. I guess my labor was pretty short.

"Kasia and Stephen, both of those names are so cute!" Isabelle said smiling at me before her face scrunched up and she groaned out a contraction. This was going to be a long day for her.

**1 Day Later**

Keira and Nuala Lewis were born at exactly 5:32 P.M. on September 2nd. They were identical twins and both had Isabelle's jet black hair and Simon's chocolate brown eyes.

To say the least, they were really adorable. Right now Kasia, Stephen, Keira, and Nuala were all lying on the bed and playing with each other's feet and hands.

"God, we have the cutest babies in the world." I said giving Izzy a big hug. She hugged me back and we rocked back and forth.

"We can celebrate their birthdays together forever!" Isabelle said giggling when Nuala stretched and wiggled.

"All four of them are so cute." I said smiling at Kasia when she stared at me. I walked over to the bed and picked Kasia and Stephen up before putting them into the cradle thingy. Both of them were falling asleep.

Isabelle did the same with Keira and Nuala and we just watched our babies.

Jace was helping Simon set up the car seats in his car and they were going to bring the carriers upstairs. We had gotten the babies' birth certificates and technically we could leave already so that's what we planned to do.

Jace opened the door and walked in with two carriers and Simon came in behind him with two carriers. One of ours was green and the other was purple. Simon had two pink cloth carriers.

I put the two carriers on one side of the bed while Isabelle put her two carriers on the other side. I walked over to Kasia and Stephen and put them in their carriers. I buckled Kasia in and Jace buckled Stephen in.

"Babies, babies, babies." I cooed to them before giving both of them a kiss on each cheek. Kasia cooed and kicked her little feet a little.

Jace picked up Kasia's carrier and I took Stephen's before we put them on the floor. Jace packed up the bag and threw it over his shoulder before lifting Kasia's carrier back up. Jace and I went to the parking lot and put their carriers into the car seats.

We both set the babies up in their rear facing car seats and Jace put the bag in the trunk. The babies were already asleep and calm. After the babies were in and ready Jace and I closed both doors.

I walked over to Jace and kissed him as hard as I could. I was so happy about these two and being with Jace made it twice as good.

"I love you." I told him giving him a big grin.

"I love you too Clary and I love our babies." Jace said giving me a big smile. Mom, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Maia, and Jordan had all gone home yesterday.

It was so nice to be able to go home now. I wanted to put the babies in their nursery. Both of them needed to be fed when we got home too.

Jace and I got into the car and I pulled my seat belt on after closing my door. Jace started to drive home.

"I'm so happy the babies are here." I said taking Jace's hand into mine. Jace looked over at me and gave me a big smile.

"I know...so am I." Jace said focusing on the road once more. We got home after about ten minutes and he stopped the car. I got out of my seat and took Stephen's carrier out of the car seat.

Jace got the bag first and then Kasia and locked the car. We went into the institute and went up to the living room. Maryse was playing with Conner on the floor.

"Look Conner, you're an uncle!" Maryse said in a baby voice. I realized that Conner was an uncle to all of the new born babies in this house. He was only a year and a half old.

"Yeah you are little boy." I said patting his head when he walked over to me. He giggled and sat down on his butt before crawling over to his mommy. Jace and I went upstairs to the nursery. I put Stephen's carrier on the floor and heard Isabelle talking to her mom in the living room.

I took Stephen out of his carrier and changed his diaper. Jace did the same for Kasia and then I went to our bedroom next door and pulled my shirt and bra off to feed them.

Jace closed the door and I put pillows under the babies' butts again before feeding both of them. Kasia was asleep and Stephen was just staring up at me while eating.

Kasia opened her eyes and unlatched before yawning. I brought her mouth back to my breast and she latched one once more before falling asleep again.

I breastfed them for about fifteen minutes more and Stephen unlatched and yawned. He snuggled against my body again and fell asleep.

Kasia unlatched and cuddled me too. I giggled and put my clothes back on before lifting both of them and taking them to the nursery.

I put both of them in their basinets and Jace put his arms around my waist while we watched our two creations sleep peacefully. I really loved those two tiny people.

Jace turned the baby monitors on and took one with us before closing the nursery door and lifting me up. He took me back to our bedroom and closed the door.

"Why don't mommy and daddy try to take a nap?" Jace said leaning down to kiss me. I nodded and kissed him back before he let me down on the bed. He lay next to me and his arms surrounded me like a blanket. I couldn't help but dream of our babies.

**The babies are here! Yay! Do you like all of them new names? Anyone else love Kasia, Stephen, Nuala, and Keira? I had such a fun time writing this chapter that I didn't know where to stop. I am taking some intense tests in school this week, so I will probably update sometime after a week or two. Please review! I love getting reviews and reading them. Please click on the little review button at the bottom!**


	5. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	6. Chapter 5

**9 Weeks Later**

"Jace!" I yelled from the nursery. Kasia was crying and I was currently changing Stephen's diaper.

Jace walked upstairs with two bottles and picked Kasia up before feeding her. Kasia stopped crying and looked up at her daddy while she ate.

She kicked her feet happily and Jace walked around with her to help her calm down.

I finished changing Stephen's diaper and put his onesie back on before lifting him up and feeding him. It took a while for him to open his mouth for the bottle but once he did he started to suck on it like usual.

"Good boy." I cooed to him softly. Kasia and Stephen were so cute.

Both of them were only nine weeks old but I wanted them to stay like this forever. Both of them were very calm, unlike Keira and Nuala who were both extremely colicky.

Kasia finished her bottle and cuddled close to Jace's body and he put her into her bassinet and covered her with her ducky blanket.

Stephen continued to eat and his hands rested on my chest and he kept them there. Stephen snuggled as close to me as he could and curved himself to my body.

He finished his bottle and continued to stay snuggled to me. I rested his head on my shoulder and he yawned cutely and continued to sleep.

I put him down in his bassinet and covered him with his turtle blanket before turning the sound maker on. Jace put his arms around my waist and we watched the babies sleep.

Kasia kept wiggling around and finally got comfortable with the blanket tucked under her. She was lying on her belly and she seemed very relaxed.

Stephen just stayed on his back and kept yawning every few minutes. I turned the lights dim and turned the baby monitor on before closing the door.

I went over to Keira and Nuala's nursery and saw that Isabelle was sitting on Simon's lap in the rocking chair and they were both asleep. Nuala was awake and cooing softly.

I giggled at the sight of Isabelle and Simon and they both rubbed their eyes and looked over at me. They hadn't been getting enough sleep.

Kasia and Stephen usually slept through the night and when they didn't we just put them in bed with us and they fell asleep quickly.

"What time is it?" Isabelle asked looking at me. She got off of Simon's lap and I checked my watch.

"Almost eight o'clock." I said while Jace put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and saw he had a thinking face on. I giggled and intertwined my fingers with his.

All of us went downstairs and saw that Robert was playing with Conner in the living room. We went to the kitchen and Maryse was already cooking breakfast.

She had been the one cooking most of the time since all of us were either tired, cranky, or just really fed up with the crying and waking up in the middle of the night.

"Hi mom." Isabelle said sitting down on the counter. Jace lifted me up onto the counter and I giggled. Jace and Simon went to the living room and Isabelle and I started to talk.

"I love those kids, but Simon and I really need some sleep." Isabelle said rubbing her face.

"Jace and I haven't been getting that much sleep either, but that's because every time we see the babies sleeping we just watch for like an hour." I said with a snort.

"We usually just put the girls in bed with us and they fall asleep really fast and don't wake up very early either. We have very early risers." Isabelle said with a yawn.

"Kasia usually wakes up around six thirty." I said before hopping off the counter and washing the stuff in the sink.

I was a bit of a clean freak sometimes.

"I have to wake up at three to feed Nuala." Isabelle said yawning and stretching her arms.

"Food is ready." Maryse said after a few minutes. Alec and Magnus walked into the room and started to argue about something.

"What's up with you two?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alec doesn't want to have a baby." Magnus said pouting. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"You can't exactly have kids." Isabelle said with a snort.

"I was talking about surrogacy." Magnus huffed.

"Maybe Alec doesn't want his sperm to go into a random girl." Maryse said shrugging. Alec blushed furiously and I burst into more giggles.

"Well…Clary or Isabelle could always carry the baby!" Magnus exclaimed. I spit out the juice that was in my mouth and Jace rubbed my back when I started to cough.

"What?" I questioned looking at Magnus. I coughed again and took a deep breath.

"You would carry our baby right?" Magnus asked looking at me with puppy eyes.

"I guess so." I said shrugging. Jace looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we discuss this first?" Jace asked looking at me seriously.

"Let's discuss this when it happens, okay?" I said walking out of the room. I heard a cry from the baby monitor and I went to the nursery.

Kasia was awake and whining. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She wiggled around in my arms and fell asleep.

She rested her head against my shoulder and I tried to put her back in her crib. Kasia let out a shrill cry and I continued to hold her. I decided to take the twins out for a walk. I put Kasia and Stephen in their carriers and went downstairs.

I put them in their car seats and went back inside the institute to get the stroller and told Jace where I was going before leaving.

I drove to a park and the babies were both awake and wiggling around. I parked my car and got the double stroller from the trunk.

I put them into the stroller and got started to walk around the pond in the park.

The babies were looking up at the sky and watching the ducks. I heard Kasia cry and I locked the wheels of the stroller and took her out of her carrier before resting her on my chest.

She stopped crying and yawned cutely before falling asleep. A heavily pregnant woman stopped and smiled at Stephen.

"They're so cute!" She said giving Stephen a big grin. He let out some cute baby babble and giggled a little.

"Thanks," I said giving her a small smile. I rubbed Kasia's back and put her back into her carrier.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are they?" The woman asked stroking her large belly.

"Nine weeks," I said taking Stephen's hand when he stuck his hands out.

"I'm thirty-four weeks pregnant. My name is Alisa by the way." She said sitting down on the bench next to the stroller.

I put the stroller in front of the bench so I could see the babies and then I sat down next to Alisa.

"Clary, nice to meet you," I said giving her a kind smile.

"What are these two named?" She asked stroking Kasia's hand when she yawned and stretched.

"This little girl is Kasia, and my little boy is Stephen." I said relaxing against the bench.

Maybe it would be nice to have some mommy friends. Isabelle was my only mommy friend and mostly since we were best friends and gave birth together on the same day.

"I'm pregnant with a boy, my husband is pretty excited. Are you married?" She asked stroking the side of her belly.

"No, but I'm getting married in a few months." I responded. Jace and I were getting married in a few months since my pregnancy kind of put things on hold.

"I have a three year old daughter named Allie." Alisa said taking her wallet out of her purse. She had a picture of Allie and who I assumed was her husband.

"She's beautiful," I said smiling at the picture. I had a picture of Jace holding the twins the day they were born.

I took the picture out of my purse and showed Alisa the picture.

"They're so tiny!" Alisa said with a giggle. "Stephen looks a lot like his daddy." She said handing the picture back to me.

I heard my phone beep and I took it out of my pocket. Isabelle texted me a picture of the Keira and Nuala asleep in Simon's arms, it was so cute.

"Who are those two cuties?" Alisa asked when I showed the picture to her.

"My best friend and his daughters," I said putting my phone away.

"I need to go pick up Allie from ballet, maybe we can hang out later? Here's my number." Alisa said giving me a card with her cell number on it.

"I'll call you and maybe I can meet Allie." I said giving her a smile. She got up and left and I continued my walk with the twins.

I went back to the car and decided to go visit my mom and Luke.

I put the stroller in the trunk and started to drive to Luke's house.

I was thinking about Alisa. Maybe it wasn't smart to trust someone that I just met, but something about her seemed trustworthy to me.

I just had a feel for things like this.

I reached Luke's house and I got the babies out of their car seats before taking their carriers. I kicked the door since both my hands were carrying the babies.

Luke opened the door and saw the babies and immediately gave me a smile and grabbed Kasia's carrier and let me in.

"Mom!" I yelled before putting the carriers on the floor. I took Stephen and Kasia out of their carriers and let them sit in my lap.

They were already bigger than when they were born. I guess nine weeks is a long time.

My mom walked into the room and when she saw the babies she plopped down on the floor next to me and reached her arms out.

I gave Kasia to my mom and Stephen started to cry and he buried himself under my shirt. I got him out and he continued to cry. I checked his diaper and it was fine.

I wasn't really embarrassed to breastfeed in front of Luke, he was like my dad.

I helped Stephen latch on and then covered him with a blanket. He fell asleep and continued to eat.

"You're going to break so many hearts." My mom cooed to him. I giggled and continued to feed him.

He got hungry a lot more often than his sister. I had no idea why. Stephen pushed the blanket off of him and unlatched to yawn before latching on again.

"You used to eat every two hours; you were a very hungry baby." Mom said with a chuckle.

"Do you ever wish that I was still a little girl?" I asked my mom seriously. She sighed.

"All the time." She said giving me a smile. Stephen unlatched and kicked his little feet. I handed him over to Luke and took Kasia and started to feed her.

She latched on and I cooed to her while she looked up at me and kicked her little feet. She was such a cute baby.

Luke was burping Stephen and he was just baby babbling. He probably had no idea that the man that was holding him was his grandpa.

"How does it feel to be a grandma and grandpa?" I asked with a smile.

"I feel old as hell." Mom said sighing and leaning against the side of the couch.

"You're not even forty yet." I said rolling my eyes and covering Kasia with a blanket. She unlatched and yawned before nuzzling up to my body.

I gave Kasia to my mom and she burped my cute little daughter. I loved being a mommy. I couldn't wait for the babies to talk for the first time.

I let out a yawn and leaned against the couch. I was so tired all the time now days. I was grateful that the babies didn't wake up a lot in the middle of the night, but I was still exhausted.

I couldn't sleep sometimes, and I had been getting nightmares about Jonathan. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was going to find me.

I stretched my arms and my mom and Luke put the babies back in their carriers.

"The babies are ready for their nap, I'll come over later okay?" I said before leaving. I have a feeling that Luke and my mom wanted to have sex, because they gladly shoved me out of the house.

I giggled and put their carriers into the car before heading back to the institute. When I parked the car I got the babies and took them inside.

Jace greeted me in the living room and took both the carriers from me before we went upstairs to the nursery.

I put Kasia into her bassinet and Jace did the same with Stephen. Both of them were out like a light before they were even in their bassinets.

Jace pulled me to our bedroom and kissed me before getting into bed. I was so tired. I threw my clothes off and shoved boxers and one of his shirts on before getting into bed.

Jace got in with me and put his arms around my body. We had already had sex after I had given birth, but I hadn't been craving sex much.

I fell asleep listening to Jace's even breaths.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Jace wasn't in bed with me. I went to the nursery and saw that he was sitting on a chair in between the two bassinets and feeding the two of them.

I felt very relaxed after sleeping for a few hours. Jace had been getting more than enough sleep.

I was the one who had to wake up for early feedings since I had the boobs. The babies didn't like bottles in the morning.

I stretched my arms and Jace turned around and saw me. He gave me a grin and I leaned against the door and looked at the babies.

"We made such cute people." I said smiling at Kasia when she looked over at me. She finished her bottle and started to baby babble.

Stephen on the other hand was still asleep and sucking on his bottle happily. Both of them were so cute!

"I know." Jace said continuing to feed Stephen. I lifted Kasia up and started to pat her back. She let out a tiny burp and then yawned and cuddled to my body.

I put her onto the changing table and changed her diaper before putting another onesie on. She was pretty much asleep the whole time so it was easy.

Stephen usually peed on me.

I put Kasia into her carrier and she fell asleep quickly. Stephen finished his bottle and Jace changed his diaper and onesie before putting him back into his bassinet.

"So, what do you want to do now mommy?" Jace asked putting his arms around me. The babies slept a lot now days and sometimes it was a little bit scary to me.

The first week they were home they slept the whole day and were awake the whole night and I kept waking them up during the day because I thought something was wrong.

Jace pulled me to our bedroom and kissed me roughly. I knew he was probably horny.

He continued to kiss me and I slid his shirt off. I really loved his abs. I wanted to lick them….

I threw my shirt off and he groaned when he noticed I had no bra on. Jace took one of my nipples into his mouth and he squeezed my other breast.

They weren't very sore anymore. I loved it when he played with my boobs.

Jace slid my pants and panties off and rubbed my clit softly. I moaned and he slid two fingers into my entrance. He pumped them inside of me and then added another finger and rubbed my clit as well.

I let myself go with a loud moan and I was grateful that Jace remembered to lock the door. It would probably be really, really awkward if someone walked in on us.

Jace took his fingers out of me and licked them off before going down. He rubbed my clit softly and thrust his tongue into me.

I moaned loudly and he sucked on my clit. I really, really, _really_ loved his tongue.

I switched our places and straddled Jace's body before kissing him. I slid pants and boxers off and he switched our places once more. He thrust into me without warning and I let out a cry of pleasure.

"I love you." I whimpered as he continued to pound into me.

"I love you too." Jace said kissing me softly. I loved having sex with Jace. I was so horny right now.

Jace continued to thrust into me and I moaned and kissed him again. He thrusted into me hard and slow and I knew he was trying to make it last longer.

I felt so good having him inside of me.

He switched out positions so I was kneeling and he entered me from behind. I could feel so much more from this position.

I had been feeling a bit unsure about my body after giving birth but I knew that I was being unreasonable. I could fit into my regular clothing from before the pregnancy already.

Jace pounded into me with a faster pace and I let go with a cry of pleasure and I collapsed onto my arms.

Jace thrust into me a few more times before releasing inside of me. I knew he wanted to start trying for another baby once the twins were around five months old.

I didn't really know if I would be ready for a baby by then but I was definitely hoping for more kids. I wanted a big family and I always have wanted one.

Jace pulled out and lay down next to me before covering both of us with the blanket.

**I wrote this on the road during a car trip, so if they are any spelling errors, don't blame me, blame the car, lol. Sorry if the chapter seemed a little bit too short. I really want some good input for this chapter, so please leave a review! If you do maybe I'll let you hold the babies (which is impossible, but it's the thought that counts!)**


	7. Please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	8. Chapter 6

**6 Months Later**

I snuggled closer to whoever was next to me in the bed and let out a yawn before rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, Jace," I said with another yawn.

I looked next to me and was shocked to see that I was sleeping next to Simon.

He opened his eyes and scrunched his face up before looking at me.

"Oh hey Clary," He said sitting up and stretching his arms.

"Why am I in your bedroom?" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that when you and Isabelle woke up to feed the kids you were so tired that you went to the wrong rooms. I noticed that you came here but I was too tired to care." Simon said yawning.

"That's hilarious." I said chuckling. I got out of bed and stretched some more before walking back to Jace and my bedroom.

Isabelle was lying half on top of Jace when I walked in and I giggled. Isabelle groggily sat up and when she noticed she was asleep on Jace she fell off the bed.

I started laughing so hard!

"God, how long have I been here?" Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow and looking at me.

"When we fed the babies during the night we apparently went to the wrong bedrooms, I was sleeping next to Simon when I woke up." I said with an unladylike snort.

"Well I'm going back to my bedroom now," Isabelle said before getting off the floor and sleepily padding back to her bedroom.

I jumped into bed next to Jace and he immediately reacted and snuggled close to me before nuzzling into my breasts.

I giggled and he opened his eyes and looked up at my face.

I heard a loud cry from the baby monitor and I froze for a minute. The cry quieted down and then after about a minute, I heard a louder cry.

I sighed and got out of bed before walking to the nursery. Kasia was awake and so was Stephen. Kasia was the one crying though. I lifted her up and rocked her in my arms.

She stopped crying pretty fast and I was grateful for that. I put her down on the changing table and took her onesie off before changing her diaper.

Kasia giggled when I tickled her tummy once I was done changing her. I lifted her up again and walked over to the closet before getting two onesies. I put a light purple onesie on her and put her back in the crib.

I lifted Stephen up and set him down on the changing table and changed his diaper as well. I put a grey onesie on him and he fell asleep in my arms.

I grabbed two bottles and stuck them in the bottle warmers before relaxing. I played with Stephen and Kasia's little hands.

I pulled one of the bottles from a warmer and tested it on my skin before lifting Kasia up and starting to feed her. My boobs were super sore and I didn't feel like breastfeeding.

Jace walked into the nursery and took the other bottle before testing it and starting to feed Stephen. Kasia pulled away and yawned and wouldn't eat anymore so I burped her and put her back in the crib.

I watched her sleep and her big blue eyes opened and she yawned and looked up at me. Her yawns were so cute!

Jace finished feeding Stephen and put him in his crib. Jace put his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

"They're getting so big," I said quietly. They were already almost nine months old.

Jace and I had been talking about having more kids and we decided to start trying in a few weeks.

"Yes they are," Jace agreed kissing my cheek.

"I wish they were still little," I said pouting up at Jace.

"I don't I want them to grow up, I want to see them start talking and walking," Jace said kissing my neck again.

"I definitely can't wait to see what their first words are." I said smiling up at Jace.

I yawned and Jace pulled me back to our bedroom before shoving me into bed. He got in next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why does it smell like Isabelle?" Jace asked nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Isabelle and I went to the wrong rooms in the middle of the night, I was asleep next to Simon when I woke up," I said with a giggle.

Jace snorted and continued to rest his face near my neck.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't Jace continued to stay awake and he traced patterns on my stomach.

He seemed extremely bored, I pulled his face up and I kissed him gently.

Jace continued to kiss me and I moaned and put my arms around his neck.

I giggled when he strolled kisses down my neck and I pushed him away. I sneezed and got out of bed before running to the bathroom to relieve my bladder.

I seriously almost pissed my pants when I sneezed.

I got out of the bathroom and changed into shorts and a comfortable tank top before getting back in bed. I suddenly felt super tired and headachy.

Jace tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away. He pulled my legs up over his and kissed my forehead.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked looking down at me.

"I feel crappy and nauseous," I said burying my face into my pillow. He rubbed my back and kissed my shoulder gently.

I yawned and Jace chuckled and continued to rub my back.

After a few minutes I started to feel better so I sat up and got out of bed. I went downstairs and saw that Maryse was sitting in the living room with Conner in her lap.

I sat down on the floor next to her and Conner looked up and giggled before walking over to me and plopping down into my lap.

I chuckled and Conner looked up at me and bounced in my lap with a whole bunch of giggles.

"Clawy," he mumbled cutely looking up at me.

"Hi Conner," I cooed to him he giggled again and crawled over to Maryse.

"You're glowing today, you look tired though," Maryse said looking up at me. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and I stood up.

"I haven't been getting much sleep, and I've been feeling sick the past few days." I said with a shrug. Conner squealed and looked at me before rolling onto his back.

I giggled and tickled his tummy. He let out a loud scream of glee and I patted his belly and got up.

I went to the bathroom and noticed that I had gotten my period. I groaned and let out a sigh. I left the bathroom once I was done and went back to the bathroom before getting in bed.

No wonder I had been feeling sick. I always got really nauseous when I had my period. Jace walked into the bedroom and saw me in bed and grumbling about my period.

"Baby, what's wrong," Jace said getting in with me and pulling my body to his.

"I got my stupid period and I feel all icky," I said looking up at Jace and pouting. Jace chuckled and kept his arms around me.

"The kids are all still asleep so why don't you take a nap?" Jace said moving to get out of the bed.

"Stay with me," I said pouting at Jace and pulling him back to me.

"Okay," Jace said soothingly. I was just super pissy right now and really annoyed that I had my period now.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to Jace.

**2 Weeks Later**

When I woke up I felt like crap and I took a mad dash to the bathroom before throwing up. I felt like shit and I wanted to keep sleeping.

I was about to get up and I threw up again. I flushed the toilet and got up before washing my mouth and going back to the bedroom. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth and went back to bed.

Jace walked into the bedroom and saw that I was chewing gum and relaxing in bed.

"This is like the third time you've gotten sick this morning, I'm taking you to the doctor," Jace said giving me a stern look. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I mumbled before snuggling into the bed more. Jace pulled the covers off of me and tossed me shorts and a shirt. I took my night clothes off and shoved the clothes on. I brushed my hair and went to the nursery.

"Hi there," I cooed to the kids. Kasia and Stephen were both in the same crib and playing with each other. They were going to talk soon and I couldn't wait!

"Daddy is being worried, like usual, and is making me go to the doctor," I said picking the both of them up and bouncing them in my arms.

I sat down on the floor and put them down on the floor with me. I held Kasia so her feet were on the floor and I put my hands on her tiny little waist and helped her stand.

She giggled and tumbled into my arms before playing with her feet. Stephen crawled over to me and I giggled and lifted him up. He started to play with my hair and shoved a handful of it into his mouth. I pulled it out and he started wailing.

"It would taste so bad, baby boy," I cooed trying to calm him down. He furrowed his tiny eyebrows and he looked just like Jace for a moment that I couldn't help but aww at him.

Jace walked into the nursery and sat down next to me. Stephen tried to eat my hair again and started screaming in baby anger when I took my hair out of his mouth.

I handed him to Jace; maybe he would be happier with his daddy.

"We have to go soon," Jace said kissing my temple. I rolled my eyes and continued to play with Kasia. I lifted her up and she giggled and nuzzled close to me.

"Are we taking the kids?" I asked bouncing Kasia in my arms.

"Yes," Jace said simply. He stood up and put Stephen on the changing table before quickly changing his diaper. I stood up as well and changed Kasia's diaper.

I put a cute little dress on her and she looked so adorable! I put a cute little bow headband on her too and she cooed and wiggled around.

My cute little princess, Kasia looked so cute. I wanted to take a hundred pictures of her like this.

Jace put tiny pants and a shirt on Stephen and he looked so tiny. I giggled and continued to adjust Kasia's clothes.

I packed the diaper bag with diapers, bottles, blankets, and pacifiers before going downstairs with Kasia in my arms. The carriers were sitting in the corner of the living room.

I put Kasia into her carrier and put the carrier on the couch to adjust the straps. She stopped letting out little cries of annoyance and relaxed in the carrier.

Jace walked downstairs and put Stephen in his carrier as well. I was about to go to the kitchen when I felt a wave of nausea and I rushed to the bathroom before throwing up.

I felt icky.

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth before coming to the kitchen. Maryse was cooking eggs and bacon and the smell was disgusting.

I went back to the living room and saw that the kids were asleep in the carriers. They both let out adorable yawns at the same time and it was so cute!

I giggled and Jace walked back to the living room. He lifted both the carriers and we went out to the car.

I put Stephen in his car seat and Jace did the same with Kasia. I got into the passenger seat and Jace in the driver's seat and he started driving to the doctor's office.

Dr. Brandon was my doctor for everything now.

I leaned against the seat and tried not to get sick again. I really hated getting sick.

We got there after a few minutes and I got out and got the stroller from the trunk. It was pretty easy to open and get the kids settled in it.

Jace and I went in and up to the waiting room. I was fidgety when I was sitting down and Jace put his hand on my leg to keep it from shaking.

I chuckled and took a deep breath.

"I probably just have the flu or something," I said shrugging.

"Fray, Clarissa?" I heard a nurse call from the back room. I walked in and Jace followed with the kids. I was led into an examination room. Kasia and Stephen were both wide awake and they were wiggling and trying to get out of the stroller. Both of them hated being confined with the straps.

Dr. Brandon walked into the room and he saw me and gave me a smile. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Clary," Jasper greeted, he saw the kids and they both looked up at him and tried to get out of their stroller again.

"So, why are you here today?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've been throwing up a lot," I said looking up at him. I didn't feel that sick right now.

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" Jasper asked looking at Jace and I.

"It's possible, but I doubt it. I've been getting my period the way I normally do." I said shrugging.

"Well let's do an ultrasound," Jasper said giving me a smile.

I sat back and rested against the back of the examination table and lifted my shirt up above my abdomen and pushed the waist of my pants down a little. Jasper got the ultrasound machine and put the cold gel on my belly.

I let out a small little yelp and Jasper chuckled. I rolled my eyes and relaxed. He started waving the transducer around and he stopped in one place.

"Well it looks as though you are pregnant, there is the baby right there," Jasper said giving me a big smile. I let out a surprised laugh and Jace smiled at me and walked over before kissing my face all over.

"Another baby," Jace said continuing to have that ridiculously cute grin on his face.

"Guess what you two, you're getting a little brother or sister," I said looking over at Kasia and Stephen in their stroller.

"You're about nine and a half weeks pregnant and the baby is extremely healthy." Jasper said giving me another smile. He left the room to get the ultrasound prints.

I wiped the gel off my belly and Jace lifted me up and spun me around once I put my clothes back to normal.

Jasper walked back into the room with the ultrasound pictures and a prenatal vitamin prescription.

We left after making another appointment for four weeks from now.

Jace stopped by a pharmacy to pick up my vitamins and we headed back home.

Kasia and Stephen started screaming and crying when we were about five minutes from home.

"They're probably just tired," I said climbing into the backseat of the car.

I wonder how I'll tell everyone I'm pregnant.

**I know the chapter is so short; I'll definitely make the next chapter longer. Did you like the chapter or not? Do you think it's too soon for a third baby? (It's definitely only one baby this time). I would really love to get some input, so please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**2 Months Later**

Two months, it's been two months since I found out I'm pregnant again and no one knows except for Jace, and the babies, but I don't really think they understand that I'm pregnant.

I sighed and just relaxed in bed. I hadn't gotten out of bed yet and it was already almost two o'clock in the afternoon. I didn't feel like getting out of bed either.

Jace walked into the bedroom and saw me pouting and rubbing my belly. He walked over to the bed and patted my belly before giving me a kiss. I giggled and put my arm around his neck. I felt bored lying in bed. I got up and stretched before grabbing some clothes from the closet. I honestly didn't care what I was wearing.

I looked in the mirror. I was currently wearing a tank top and comfy sweatpants. Jace put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I'm not really in the mood." I turned around and kissed him anyways.

"That's fine." Jace kissed me again and I giggled.

"Make me a sandwich woman!" I yelled at Jace. He rolled his eyes and I hopped onto his back and he gave me a piggy back ride to the nursery. Kasia and Stephen were both asleep. I kissed both of them on the forehead and covered them with their blankets.

They usually had an hour long nap at this time. I gently closed the nursery door before going down to the kitchen where Jace was making my sandwich. I sat down on the counter and Jace smiled at me.

He handed me the plate and I smiled. Yummy, it was a pretty normal sandwich. I had cravings a lot, but this time they weren't as weird as during my first pregnancy. I just really, really wanted pickles all the time right now.

I finished eating and put my plate in the sink. Jace kissed me again and I moaned and put my arms around his neck. I heard a cry from the baby monitor sitting on the counter and I went upstairs.

Kasia was wide awake and she looked extremely tired. I felt her face and realized that she had a slight fever. I was about to panic and I decided to just stay calm.

Jace walked upstairs and into the nursery and I told him to get the baby thermometer from downstairs. He looked worried as he went downstairs.

Simon and Isabelle were currently doing something with Maia and Jordan. Maryse was watching Keira and Nuala. Jace came back upstairs with the thermometer and I took Kasia's temperature. Her fever wasn't extremely bad so I wasn't so worried. I suddenly dawned on something and I slowly opened Kasia's mouth. She had four cute little teeth starting to grow! No wonder she was tired and cranky.

"Kasia is growing her teeth!" I chuckled and kissed her cheek and held her to my chest as I rocked her back and forth.

I handed Kasia over to Jace and went to Stephen's crib before lifting him up and rubbing his back. He was awake and looking around. Kasia had already spoken for us and we were waiting for Stephen's first words.

Kasia's first word was 'Dada' which was why I was hoping Stephen's first word was 'Mama'. Yeah, I was jealous that our ten month old daughter's first word was dada.

Stephen was fully awake now and I opened his mouth to see if he had already begun growing his teeth as well. He had four little stubs of teeth like his sister.

I put him down on the carpet of the floor and sat down while Stephen played. He tried to stand up and I put his hands on my shoulders and helped him up.

Jace sat down with Kasia and Stephen plopped down on his butt and started to play with his sister. I couldn't wait to see them as teenagers.

I could only imagine the type of trouble that they would get into with Jace and I as their parents. Eh, a little trouble doesn't do anything that drastic.

I leaned against Jace and his arms would around my waist. I smiled at him and kissed him gently. He kissed me back eagerly and I knew I was only teasing him right now. I wanted to have sex, but not in front of my babies.

That would just scar them for life…

I straddled Jace and my tank top rode up and you could see my baby bump. It was getting quite big. I was around four months pregnant right now and I couldn't be any happier.

I decided that after having this baby I would go on birth control until Jace and I were ready for another child. Three children was more than enough for me.

I heard a gasp and looked up at the door and saw Isabelle.

"You…you're pregnant again!" She jumped up and down excitedly and nearly crashed into the wall. I couldn't hold in my laughter and I buried my face into Jace's neck.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant again." Now I don't need to tell anyone about my pregnancy, Isabelle would have everyone knowing in the next half a minute anyways. Jace and I got the babies and put them into their cribs before leaving the room. I was suddenly starting to get tired again.

I was happy when I didn't hear any crying from the nursery after about ten minutes. I was worried that Kasia and Stephen were in pain because of their teeth coming in.

I rubbed my belly and I let out a pained gasp when I felt a flash of pain. It went away as quickly as it came and I took a deep breath and relaxed. The pain didn't return and I was glad.

Jace put his arm around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. My hands were above his and I was currently feeling kind of fat.

Sure, I was quite a bit bigger during my last pregnancy, but honestly I didn't exactly remember how big I was. I was just assuming that I was a lot bigger with two babies than one baby.

Maybe when I was nine months pregnant I would be bigger than my last period. Apparently you were larger during your second pregnancy.

I stopped thinking about it and decided to just ignore it. I'm not fat, I know I'm not. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jace sat down with me and I lifted my feet up and rested them in his lap.

He began to massage my feet and I let out an extremely sensual cry.

"Goddamn, that feels nice." I smiled and sighed in happiness. Jace has magic fingers, they're so….skilled. I giggled at my choice of words.

I continued to let Jace massage my feet until I heard my phone ring from my purse. I pouted at Jace and he got up and grabbed my purse before tossing it to me. I grabbed my phone and answered the call without reading who it was.

"Hello." I greeted immediately. I wonder who it is. I pulled my phone away from my ear and saw that it was my mom.

"Hey sweetheart, I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit with the twins and Jace. We haven't spent much time together." There was a happy twinge in mom's voice. I was happy that she wanted to spend some time with her grandchildren.

"I can't today, I'm sorry." I suddenly felt like crying. I wasn't even lying, I actually had a doctor's appointment today. I really want to see my baby!

"That's fine," My mom didn't seem all that angry or anything.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" I asked quietly. I was overly emotional today. I was already on the verge of tears again.

"Of course we can, just call me later alright?"

"Okay, I will." I smiled at the phone before disconnecting. Yay, I could spend some time with my mommy.

Jace's arms had wound around my body by the time I was done with the call and I turned my head and kissed him. I like kissing.

Jace lifted me up and held me in his arms as he kissed me. He walked upstairs and plopped me down on the bed once we were upstairs. I giggled when he trailed light kisses down my neck.

Jace quickly disposed of my skirt and pants before unlatching my bra. He pinched my nipples between his fingers and I moaned and bit my lip. I put my arms around his neck before kissing his as hard and fast as possible.

I started to push his shirt off and I ran my hands over his abdomen after his shirt was completely off. His muscles were taut underneath my hands and I wanted to lick his abs…maybe we can find some whipped cream and chocolate sauce and have a little fun?

The thought flew out of my head when Jace started to kiss me with more strength and want. I moaned and Jace trailed kisses down my chest before taking my nipple into his mouth. He nipped it gently and I let out a shaky breath. Jace gave the same treatment to the other breast and I shivered as he trailed butterfly kisses over my rounded belly.

I unbuckled Jace's belt and pulled down the zipper of his jeans before pushing his pants off his body. It fell to the floor and I threw off Jace's boxers.

I started to stroke his length and he hissed in pleasure before pushing me away. I gazed into his eyes and saw the pure need in his eyes.

He pushed me down onto the bed and pinned down my arms before aligning himself to my entrance. Jace thrust into me slowly and deeply and I loved it.

"Faster, please." I was suffering with this slow pace. I was already on the verge of my release. Jace grinned at me and complied with my request.

I cried out with pleasure as he quickened his pace. I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Jace didn't stop thrusting into me hard and fast.

He pulled out and flipped me over and entered me from behind. I let out a loud moan at the new sensations of this position. Jace continued to thrust into me quickly. I was so close to reaching my release.

Jace stopped his movement and I let out a whimper of pleasure. I needed him to keep going!

He pulled out and I huffed and shoved him down on the bed before aligning myself to his dick and sinking down on his length. My hands were resting on his chest and my nails were scraping his skin.

If he was in any amount of pain he didn't show it. You could hear our slick bodies thrusting against each other. I was almost to my release and Jace started to fondle my breasts.

I let out a scream of pleasure as I finally let myself go. I tried to calm my erratic breathing and Jace flipped us so I was underneath him and he continued to thrust into me.

He growled out his release and he stayed inside of me as we got our breathing back to normal. I kissed Jace softly as he pulled out of me. Jace lifted me off the bed and went to the bathroom. He set me down on the floor and pulled me into the shower with him.

"No more naughty business, I fell all sweaty and gross." I made a face and stated washing my body with soap. Jace took the soap bar from me and began rubbing it on my body. I giggled as his hands rubbed my belly.

I washed the soap off of my body and started to shampoo my hair while Jace covered himself with soap. I rinsed out the shampoo and put some conditioner in my hair. Jace's arms snaked around my body and I turned to glare at him.

"No more sex, I'm all sexed out." I giggled and patted my belly. I washed the conditioner out of my hair and walked out of the shower before going back to the bedroom.

I put on a giant pink shirt of mine and my comfy work-out shorts. I looked in the mirror and saw that my little baby bump was noticeable even with the huge shirt on.

I glanced at the clock. It's only 3:45 p.m. My doctor's appointment is at 5 o'clock. Jace walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist and I went downstairs before I was tempted to fuck him again.

I turned the TV on to entertain myself and I did a mental happy dance when I saw that the movie 'Fantastic Four' was on. It was one of my favorite Marvel movies.

I pouted when I saw it was at the scene where Ben's wife leaves her wedding ring on the ground after Ben saves everyone. There's a reason why I don't watch movies, I always cry during at least once scene.

Jace walked downstairs, thankfully he was fully clothed. I was already crying and sniffling as I watched the movie.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked pulling me into his lap and rubbing my back to soothe me somehow.

"The…the…the movie!" I sobbed and pointed to the screen. Jace snorted and I smacked his chest. You don't laugh at one of my favorite movies!

I rubbed my belly and I felt a nudge! I giggled and rubbed my belly again. I pouted when I didn't feel the nudge from the baby. I heard a loud wail from the nursery. I groaned as I got up and went upstairs to go take care of my babies.

Stephen was awake and he was giving me his 'I'm hungry' cry. I went to the kitchen and got two bottles and went upstairs and put them in the bottle warmers.

Kasia woke up about two seconds after that and I had two wailing babies to take care of. Jace walked upstairs and lifted Kasia out of her crib and he tried to soothe her and get her to stop crying. It worked for a few minutes, but then she started to cry again.

I grabbed one of the bottles and tested it on my skin before giving it to Jace. He started to feed Kasia and she stopped crying. I got the other bottle and started to feed Stephen. He was already on the verge of falling asleep again but he opened his mouth for his bottle. Sometimes these babies can be a handful.

I checked the time on the clock in the corner of the room. It was already almost 4:30 p.m. Jace and I should be leaving soon.

Isabelle and Simon said they would watch the babies while we went to the appointment. So we wouldn't need to take them with us. I don't think they would enjoy having to go to the doctor's office.

Stephen continued to eat and I bounced him in my arms slightly. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before closing his eyes again. He pushed the bottle out of his mouth and wouldn't eat any more so I put the bottle down and put a towel over my shoulder before patting his back. He let out a tiny burp and a little bit of spit up and I wiped his mouth and kissed his cheek, he laughed and pressed his lips to my cheek, aww!

"Dada," Kasia cooed to Jace and patted his face. She bounced in his arms and giggled. I smiled at her she patted my face and giggled again.

I put Stephen in his crib and gave him a few of his stuffed toys. He started to play with his toys and I kissed his forehead about twenty times before going over to Kasia's crib and giving her a few toys and kissing her forehead twenty times.

"Bye little ones, mommy and daddy will be home soon." I cooed to them and held their hands before pouting and leaving the nursery. Isabelle was holding Keira and Nuala in her arms when I almost walked into her.

"Simon is getting their toys and blankets. It'll be fun for them to all spend some time together." Isabelle said bouncing the two little girls in her arms.

"Thank you for watching them," I smiled and cooed to Keira and Nuala a bit.

"Us parents have to stick together." Isabelle continued on to Kasia and Stephen's nursery. Jace walked out of the room and pulled me along with him. I grabbed my phone and purse before we left the house.

I was extremely eager for this appointment. The would be able to tell me the gender of our baby today!

Jace opened the car door for me and I got in and buckled my seatbelt. I was bouncing excitedly in my seat and I hit my head on the roof of the car. I cursed the car and Jace laughed and started to drive.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get there and Jace opened my door for me to get out. I giggled and pulled Jace along with me as I walked to the door.

I checked in and the nurse told me to just go right in, so I did. I was sitting down on the hospital bed when a nurse walked in.

"Hi Clary, I'm Rose, please take off your shoes and stand on the scale." I did as I was told and I stood on the stupid scale. She mumbled something that sounded distinctly like 'you fat whale'….I was probably being delusional.

She checked my blood pressure before leaving the room. I waited for about five minutes before Jasper walked into the room. He was looking at something on his clipboard thingy.

"Hi Jasper," I smiled and Jasper chuckled,

"Hi Clary, it's nice to see you again." Jasper gave me a comforting smile.

"I want to see my baby," I announced.

"You need to gain some patience." Jasper said chuckling again. I leaned back and lifted up my shirt and pushed my shorts off my belly. He put the cold gel on my belly and I giggled.

Jasper started to move the transducer around and I was flooded by the sound of the baby's heartbeat. I felt like crying and laughing at the same time. I smiled and Jace kissed my temple.

It was still amazing to hear the sound of a little tiny person that's growing inside of you. Even after having two children I was still so excited about this.

"It looks like the baby is not in a position that will allow us to determine the gender." Jasper said showing us that our little boy or girl had their legs crossed.

"Uncross your legs!" I yelled at the screen. Jasper and Jace just stared at me like something was wrong with me.

"I was just really excited to find out the gender." I said quietly. Jace just patted my back and I pouted.

"Everything look good and since this was just a basic check-up you can go." I wiped I gave Jasper a hug before he left the room.

"I wonder how long my labor will be." I pondered while Jace and I walked back to the car.

"Hopefully it will go fast and you won't break my hand like last time." Jace commented. I smacked him upside the head.

"Ha, I don't see you pushing something the size of a watermelon out of your non-existent vagina." I snorted.

We got to the car and Jace pressed me against the car and kissed me gently.

"I know how much you have to go through to give me children, and I love you for it." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, for supporting me." He kissed me gently and passionately and I smiled.

I hope Jace doesn't mind having sex against the hood of the car in broad daylight. I certainly have no problem with it.

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating enough. I know it's been like seven months since my last update and I hope that none of you want to kill me. I really feel bad that I'm making all of you wait so long for chapters. To the few people that still read this story, please feel free to send me a PM and make me feel bad, I deserve it! (I'm serious, do it!) Please leave a review for me and tell me what you think about the chapter. I would also love a few suggestions for gender and names for the baby. I am completely undecided at the moment. Again, I am extremely sorry about my crazy updating schedule.**


	10. Chapter 8

**It's been such a long time since I've updated the story, huh…**

**Random Person: *throws tomato* OVER FOUR MONTHS YOU MORON**

**Anyways…I'm super sorry for taking such a long time to update and I'm definitely trying to make my updating habits better. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**1 Month Later**

Jace and I were currently headed over to quickly visit Mom and Luke's apartment with the babies before we went home. Both of them were asleep so they weren't fussing or anything and I was extremely grateful for that fact.

The babies had both been really fussy because they were teething and had both been getting fevers on and off for the past few days. I was a bit reluctant to give them medicine since it wasn't a steady fever.

"Clary, you've been ignoring me for the past five minutes." Jace turned to me and I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. We should tell Mom and Luke that I'm pregnant." I turned around to see if the babies were still asleep. Kasia was awake and she looked happy and comfortable.

"I kind of told Maryse already, but it was an accident." Jace turned to me with a sheepish grin and I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"I don't care; we were going to tell everyone anyways." Jace and I were still deciding on when we should have the wedding before this baby was born. I was already twenty-one weeks pregnant and I already had a pretty large baby bump.

Jace parked the car and I lifted Kasia out of her car seat while Jace got Stephen. Kasia was curiously looking around when my mom opened the door. I handed Kasia over to Mom and Jace and I came inside to the living room.

"Hi sweetheart, how have you been?" Mom asked, sitting down on the couch with Kasia playing with her hair.

"I'm always feeling tired, but that's normal. Anyways, Jace and I have to tell you something." Luke walked into the living room and Stephen woke up and started fussing.

"Did something bad happen?" I found it a bit funny that she immediately thought that something bad happened whenever I needed to talk to her about anything.

"Not at all, I'm pregnant again." Mom just stared at me and opened and closed her mouth a few times, her stare was starting to get a bit creepy. She finally stopped staring at me and hugged me. Kasia giggled from where she was sitting between us.

"Kasia, can you say grandma?" I poked her belly and she giggled again. I sat down on the floor with my mom and Kacia grabbed the front of my shirt before bouncing up and down happily. She let out some cute baby garbles and tugged on Mom's hair. I carefully took it out of her hand and she held onto my shirt and pulled herself into a standing position.

"Are you gonna walk for grandma?" Mom asked slightly backing away and reaching her arms out. I immediately got my phone out and started recording. Kasia giggled and did a little shuffle over to Mom. Mom and I started screaming and Kasia sat down and stared at both of us as though we were crazy. I got her first steps on camera!

I glanced over and saw that Stephen was happily sitting in Luke's arms while Jace and Luke watched Kasia do her cute little baby walk. Stephen looked over at me and laughed and started kicking his feet happily. Kasia sat down on the floor and Luke walked over and put Stephen down with her. Both of the babies started patting each other, it was adorable.

"How far along are you?" Mom asked putting her hand on my bump.

"Twenty-one weeks." I pulled my sweatshirt off so mom could see how big my baby bump was. "Jace, toss me your wallet." He raised an eyebrow but tossed it to me anyways. I showed mom the picture of the ultrasound.

"Have you found out the gender yet?" I shook my head no and Stephen crawled into my lap and sat down and started playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"The baby had his or her legs crossed so we couldn't find out." Stephen looked up at me and patted my leg with a giggle. I leaned down and kissed his cheek and he giggled again. Kasia reached her arms up and Jace picked her up and bounced her gently in his arms. She leaned against his chest and started to fall asleep.

"We should leave soon, the babies need their nap." I gave Stephen to my mom and she helped me up. I grabbed my purse and sweatshirt and gave Jace his wallet back.

"I'll visit again soon," I kissed my mom's cheek and took Stephen back. He was yawning and playing with my necklace. We left the apartment and got the babies into their car seats.

"Jace, do you think we should have the wedding before I have the baby or after?" I asked after sitting down in the passenger's seat.

"It depends on what you want." Jace pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive home. Stephen started crying after a few minutes and I climbed into the backseat and got the container of steamed carrots from the diaper bag. Kasia and Stephen were still breastfeeding but the doctor said they should be eating some finger foods. Steamed veggies, pasta, and soft fruits were the only options right now.

"I want to wait until after the baby is born." Jace and I had already gotten legally married in a courthouse during my last pregnancy (sorry I didn't mention this fact earlier.)

Stephen was gladly eating his carrots and Kasia was now awake and squawking. Both of the babies were now always cooing, crying, or making squawking noises. I found the squawking to be hilariously cute. I gave some of the carrots to Kasia and she grabbed one out of my hand and put it in her mouth before grinning at me.

"Jace, your daughter just grinned at me." Jace laughed and turned to grin back at Kasia. She giggled loudly and started waving her arms around. She took another carrot and shoved it in her mouth.

"You two are such troublemakers." I cooed. Stephen stopped eating his carrots so I closed the container and put it back in the diaper bag. We got to the institute a few minutes later and I grabbed the diaper bag and climbed out of the car before getting Stephen while Jace got Kasia.

I went inside and upstairs to the nursery before changing Stephen's diaper and changing him into a comfortable onesie. Jace came upstairs to the nursery before doing the same with Kasia. I started nursing Stephen and hummed to him and he slowly started falling asleep, he continued eating and sleeping. Stephen finished eating and I put him in his crib.

Jace bounced Kasia in his arms and she patted his face happily. I took Kasia from him and started nursing her. I put her in her crib once she was done and I turned the sound maker on. Jace pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my belly.

"I love you baby," It took me a minute to realize he was talking to the baby and not to me. I giggled and put my hands on top of his.

"Baby loves you too, can you feel her kicking?" I had been able to feel the baby kicking since last week but Jace still couldn't feel her kick.

"Not yet…her? You think it's a girl?" Jace started kissing down my neck and I giggled and nodded. "Well I think it's a boy." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why?" I asked before kissing him gently. He chuckled and kissed me once more before answering the question.

"Father's intuition," I snorted and kissed him again.

"Ha, no, you're not the one who's been carrying her for the past twenty weeks." Jace just rolled his eyes and kissed me again. I pulled him out of the nursery with me and dimmed the lights before closing the door.

"I am actually feeling a bit tired, do you want to take a nap with me?" Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently.

"Sure," I kissed him back and went to the bedroom to change clothes. I threw off my maternity jeans and shirt before changing into a pair of boxers and one of Jace's shirts. I still had my socks on when I got into bed.

"You look cute." Jace commented before taking off his shirt and pants and getting into bed with me. My back was pretty sore and I stretched a bit before snuggling with Jace. He immediately started rubbing my belly and I felt the baby kick and Jace's arms tightened around me for a minute.

"Did you feel that?" I turned around to face Jace and he nodded and kissed me before going down to kiss my belly. I kissed him again and straddled him, his hands immediately wrapped around my waist and I kissed him again.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" Jace asked in between kisses. I shrugged and kissed him again, he slowly pushed me away and turned so I wasn't on top of him anymore.

"Sleep, I think I'm actually starting to not want sex. You've been fucking me every chance you get, we had sex several times yesterday." Jace said with a tinge of amusement in his voice…

"Sorry…" I muttered sheepishly. Jace smiled and kissed me gently before pulling me against his chest. I closed my eyes and wondered if Jace was starting to think I was unattractive, maybe that was why he didn't want to have sex with me…I managed to fall asleep after a couple minutes.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Jace was still in bed with me and I could hear one of the babies crying. I wiggled out of Jace's arms and went to the bathroom before checking on the babies. Stephen was awake and I checked to see if he had a fever, he was warmer than usual.

I decided to give him some baby Tylenol and then I lifted him up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I washed my hands and he stopped crying when I let him happily gnaw on my finger. Isabelle came to the kitchen with Keira and Nuala in her arms and saw me with Stephen.

"Aww, is he teething?" Isabelle put Keira and Nuala in their high chairs before rubbing Stephen's back. He looked at her for a minute and continued chewing on my finger. I went back upstairs with him and saw that Jace was in the nursery and Kasia was awake and happily wiggling around in Jace's arms.

"Why is Stephen eating your hand?" Jace asked in amusement. I rolled my eyes and bounced Stephen slightly in my arms.

"For teething purposes," I put Stephen down in his crib after a couple minutes and I wiped his spit off my hand with a baby wipe. I went downstairs and started making some pasta. Isabelle was still feeding Keira and Nuala when I went downstairs.

Jace came downstairs with Stephen and Kasia after a couple minutes and both of them were patting his face and giggling like crazy. The pasta finished cooking after ten minutes and I drained it, tossed it in butter and let it cool slightly before I gave the kids small bowls of pasta. I gave Jace his pasta and warmed up some pasta sauce for myself. Jace hated tomato pasta sauce, he was such a baby sometimes when it came to food, and I hope these two aren't as picky as he is.

I ate my pasta and watched the kids eat. Both of them were munching on their pasta with cute little grins on their faces. Kasia's hair was starting to get quite a bit curly, much like my own hair.

I put my bowl in the sink and went to the fridge for some juice. Once Kasia was done with her pasta I lifted her up, put her bowl in the sink and went to the living room before lying down on the couch with her. I was still only wearing Jace's shirt and boxers.

Kasia started crying after a couple minutes and I sat up and held her and bounced her in my arms, she continued crying so I went to the kitchen and put some ice water in a bottle and gave it to her. She happily started biting it and I kissed her cheek. I got all these teething ideas from Isabelle. Keira already had her two bottom front teeth.

Jace took Stephen out of his high chair and tossed his bowl in the sink before walking over to me and grabbing my hand before pulling me to the living room.

"Jace, do you think I'm getting too big?" I asked, remembering what I was thinking about before I fell asleep.

"Why would you even ask me that?" Jace asked with a small laugh. I pouted and shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe because you didn't want to have sex with me earlier." Jace just gave me a look and rubbed my belly.

"I do not think you are big or fat, you are absolutely gorgeous with my child inside of you." I raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"Don't you mean our child?" Jace shook his head no and I gave him a slight glare and rolled my eyes. Jace is such an immature person sometimes. "If I'm not mistaken it takes two to conceive a child."

"Okay, but that's my baby boy in there." Jace patted my belly and kissed my cheek. I giggled and Kasia copied her daddy and pressed her face against my cheek.

"No, my baby _girl_ is in here." I already had a name and everything, I was almost 100% sure that the baby was going to be a girl.

"Baby Elias is in your belly." I looked at Jace for a minute. He wanted to name the baby Elias? I honestly have never met someone named Elias.

"You want to name the baby Elias?" Jace shrugged and bounced Stephen in his arms. Stephen laughed loudly when Jace started tickling him.

"I think it's a nice name. Elias William Herondale, what do you think?" Jace glanced over at me and put Stephen down in between us. I did the same with Kasia and both of the babies started playing with each other's hands.

"It's cute, but not as cute as Liliana Nicole Herondale." I poked Jace's chest and he raised an eyebrow and pulled me closer to him. Stephen squealed and patted my arm; I lifted him and Kasia up and put them in my lap.

"I like Liliana, but I am very sure that this baby is a boy." I glared at Jace for a second and Kasia whined and tugged on my shirt. I leaned down and kissed her nose and she giggled loudly and bounced up and down.

"We're having a girl."

"No, a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"WE'RE HAVING A GODDAMN DAUGHTER."

"Nope."

I was on the verge of strangling my annoying husband. I smacked his shoulder and he kissed mine. I ignored him and smacked his head. He continued trailing kisses up my neck and he finally kissed me on the lips.

Kasia started squealing and patting Jace's hand. He pulled away from me and got off the couch and lifted Kasia and Stephen up before putting them in their swings. Both of them seemed happy swinging back and forth.

Jace came back to the couch and pushed me back and kissed me gently. I moaned into his mouth and clutched onto his hair.

"Jace, the babies are right there." I glanced over and saw that Kasia and Stephen were patting each other and trying to get out of their swings. I giggled and Jace turned his gaze over to the babies.

"I don't think they like the swings." Jace chuckled and got off the couch and took the babies out of the swings and held them both under his arms like footballs. Both of them laughed loudly when he rocked them in his arms.

I stretched out my legs on the couch and stroked my belly. The baby was kicking a lot right now and she was starting to get closer and closer to my ribs. I felt one especially hard kick and I gasped in pain; Jace immediately glanced at me to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine the baby just kicked really hard." I got off the couch and went to the kitchen to get a snack. I got some Oreos and a jar of pickles before going back to the living room and plopping down on the couch and watching Jace play with the kids.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Jace look what I found!" Jace was currently half asleep in bed while I looked through old pictures from when I was younger. Jace mumbled something and turned away from me so I smacked him.

"What?" Jace rubbed his eyes and sat up and took the picture I was holding out to him. It was a picture of me from when I had just started first grade, I was missing three of my teeth. Jace just burst out laughing and then he saw the look on my face and stopped.

"You look cute," Jace gave me the picture back and I gave him another one, this one was a picture of Simon and I when we were around eleven years old, he looked so cute and tiny in that picture.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Jace handed me the picture and I put the picture box on the lamp table before turning the lights off. Jace's arms immediately wrapped around my waist and he rubbed my belly soothingly.

"I couldn't sleep." I put my hand on top of Jace's and he kissed my neck gently. I moaned and turned around before kissing him. He climbed on top of me and started trailing kisses down my body.

I pulled Jace's shirt off and he pulled away for a second before kissing me again. He threw off my shirt and managed to get my bra off before taking my nipple into his mouth.

"Don't!" I pushed him away and he just stared at me for a minute before making a face. "You should have known you would get a mouthful of milk, you know I'm nursing." Jace just scrunched up his nose and got off of me. I put my shirt back on and Jace snuggled with me again and rubbed the underside of my belly.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I was seriously going to fuck Jace in his sleep if we didn't have sex soon; I was getting way too sexually frustrated. I fell asleep after a couple minutes thinking of ways to get Jace to have sex with me. Well this is going to be fun…

**Yeah I know, this chapter wasn't very long, but I liked how the chapter turned out :) Again I wanted to apologize for not updating for such a long time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would really love to get some reviews so type in that little box on the bottom of the screen! It won't eat you (probably). Anyways, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to update again within a month! Bye!**


End file.
